Gaara of the Sand Meets the Princess of the Glass
by TheFlightlessAngel
Summary: 5 years after Gaara became the Kazekage a female ninja stumbles upon the village of Suna. The plate on her forehead protector had no engraving, but it's made of glass. They later find out that she is from the hidden Glass Village, rivals of Suna. GAARAxOC
1. Prologue

**Hi! I conceptualized this Gaara fanfic when during the summer last april to may 2008 I started watching naruto again and fell in love with gaara… anyway, I started this just last 07.06.08. Hope you enjoy this! my first naruto fanfic, and my first fanfic to be submitted**

A nice cup of dark bitter tea was sitting patiently on top of the Kazekage's desk. Pale wisps of steam rose slowly from it, yet Gaara never touched it. He finished signing all the paperwork. He looked at the clock on the wall. Although it said 10.45 pm, he didn't feel sleepy. Of course, he never slept, even after the Shukaku inside of him was gone. Often times, he would only suddenly doze off, but not more than ten seconds, for he'd wake up, fearful.

Gaara glanced at the single picture frame on his desk. It showed a smirking Baki, a stern smiling Temari, and a snickering Kankurou. He was also in the picture, yet his expression was only stoic.

He stood up, stretched and stepped out of his office into the terrace that overlooked the whole of Suna. The town was quiet, most of the lights were out. He inhaled the crisp night air that strangely smelled like the ocean, even though there wasn't a body of water near the vast desert.

It's been months and yet there seems to be nothing that has changed in his life. Yes, he was Kazekage. But his sister, Temari had also become the ambassador to Konaha, and his brother Kankurou now trains ninjas in the military academy, along with Baki. He was content with his life now, but he wondered if it would always be like this. He sighed.

Who am I kidding, Gaara thought. It's not like me to think like this. He went back inside, hoping to banish the thought from his mind. He gazed at the huge gourd propped on the side of his desk. He closed the light, sat down behind his desk and faced the terrace, gazing at the night sky. He remained like that 'til sunrise, where he stood up and left the office.

* * *

The hot afternoon sun beat down on a figure in the desert. The girl shielded her eyes from it and focused her chakra in her right hand. With her left hand, she took out a small black glossy ball from her pouch. She crushed it and sprinkled it on the sand. She knelt down, mixing it with her fingers, emitting some sort of thermal power from her chakra. The heat was so strong that the dark sand turned to a big slab of tinted glass. She took it, raising it above her head, acting as a sort of visor. She continued to walk.

Her forehead protector hung on her waist, the plate on it was made of glass.

You can do it, Reiyka! she thought. Only a few more hours.


	2. Chapter 1: Trouble at the Suna Gate

**At last I uploaded a new chapter! I was finally able to get out of the house... Anyway, this is the 1st chapter to the story sorry for the wait :P**

**to Animestar001 and XiaBubbleQueen, thank you so much for reading the prologue! Hope you like this one...!**

* * *

Yes! thought Reiyka as she neared the huge walls of sand, a sign that this was the village she was aiming for. No one would think to look for me here. She let the slab of tinted glass fall to the ground. She brought her hands together quickly, and the shield suddenly disintegrated into very tiny pieces, almost dust-like or sand-like particles. She prepared to walk inside.

"Where do you think you're going?" said a man's voice. Uh-oh, thought Reiyka. Suna sentries came flying down at her. Reiyka, nervous, remained silent. They must not know!

One guy looked at the forehead protector on her waist. "There's nothing on it!" he whispered. Reikya noticed he was looking. Oh no, she thought. Have to act fast! She started to run for it.

"Stop her!" More sentries appeared, throwing kunais at her. They stopped in their tracks, bewildered, when Reiyka drew a wall of sand and turned it to glass, forcing their kunais to ricochet, leaving only minute cracks on it.

"What the–" said the one who saw her forehead protector. "I'd better inform Baki and Kankurou!" With that, he left.

Huh, thought Reiyka, seeing him leave. Where's he going? Reiyka opened her bag and retrieved glass kunais. They appeared to be filled with liquid. Focusing her chakra, she threw several at them. They sped at the air, scorching. As it hit, she brought her hands together, making them explode into fire.

"Yes!" cried Reiyka, ecstatic to have succeeded with her first fight. A lot of the sentries lay on the ground, unconscious. The gas-filled glass kunais were a great invention.

--

"Sir, there's trouble at the gate." Baki turned his head at the ninja, interrupted. Kankurou stopped what he was doing and eavesdropped.

"What is it?" said Baki angrily. "You fools! Your weakness is a shame to the Kazekage."

"Forgive us, sir. It's nothing we've seen before. A girl is trying to gain entrance into the village, she utilizes-"

"Wait just a minute," started Kankurou. Baki rolled his eyes, feeling very ashamed. "You're telling me that a GIRL is-"

The ninja turned his attention to Kankurou. "Sir, she utilizes very strange weapons. And it seems like she is able to control sand. We are not able to identify what village she's from."

"How can that be?" yelled Baki.

"There isn't an engraving on her forehead protector!" said the ninja, bowing lower and lower. I'll get kicked out for sure, he thought. "It was made of glass!"

"Glass?" said Baki, his tone changing. Kankurou stared at his mentor, why did his reaction change like that? "Affirmative. I… uh… Let's go." He and the ninja left.

"What the… what's going on?!" said Kankurou, confused. He followed suit. He jumped on rooftops, trying to catch up with them. He saw Gaara on the terrace of his office, apparently looking at Baki and the ninja run off.

"What's the matter?" asked Gaara as Kankurou stopped and landed on the ledge.

"Trouble at the gates, unknown ninja." he replied.

"Hmm," said Gaara, looking at the entrance walls. His office building was the tallest in the village.

"They said that the ninja could control sand," said Kakurou, leaping away.

Gaara's eyes widened, then relaxed. But I'm the only one who knows the technique… he thought to himself. Maybe I should check it out. He walked away, unhurriedly.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I really didn't want to fight!" said Reiyka to the slumped ninjas. She stepped over them carefully. Even though she was happy she won, she really didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Hold it right there." Baki stepped into the scene, blocking her path. Reiyka stopped, breathless. She saw his eyes widen in shock as he saw his forehead protector. Did he know? she thought. Another guy in a black hooded suit appeared, with red face paint.

Kankurou blushed. He had never seen a more pretty ninja. But she did look foreign.

"Forgive me intro mistreating your ninjas." She said, standing straight. The way she said it made it feel poised. "I didn't mean to, they left me no choice."

"What do you think you're doing?" said Baki. In a flash, he was behind her, cuffing her hands behind her back. "You shouldn't be here," he told Reiyka.

"Baki, what are you saying?" began Kankurou, but what happened next happened very fast.

Reiyka realized that the cuffs were made of thick sand. This required more energy, she sensed. She therefore concentrated all her chakra/thermal energy on her forearms. As Baki held her, the cuffs slowly turned to molten glass. She was unaffected by the heat (because of her chakra) but Baki, on the other hand, let go of her, yelling. Kankurou rushed to help him, and Reiyka, with her hands still locked, ran.

She was getting really tired. Here comes the tricky part, she thought nervously. As she was still running, she stopped the flow of chakra on her hands, causing the molten glass to suddenly seize up and cool down. Reiyka felt the heat from it as it started to crack. She forced her hands apart, and just as she was breaking free, she collided into something. She fell on her back, wrenching her hands in pain.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Kazekage

**Finally I have added 3 more chapters to my story! Sorry for the wait…**

**Shoutouts! to Akira Darkness, thanks for the review and adding me to your story alert, to XiaBubbleQueen, thanks for the second review! and most of all, to AnimeStar001, thank you so much for giving me another review…**

**Keep on reading the story cause in the coming chapters you'll get to know more about Reiyka and the Village of the Glass. :)**

* * *

Gaara was taken aback by the collision. He knelt beside her, really not knowing what to do.

"Ow…" said Reiyka slowly, sitting up. Her wrists were stinging, some glass shards were embedded into her skin, which was a bit pink from being scalded. She felt angry, she was not correct in her timing.

"I'm sorry," said Gaara, helping her up. He looked at her bleeding hands.

"No sweat," she replied hastily, taking the splinters out. Reiyka didn't really pay attention to him, she looked for a place to hide. She started to stand up, but the guy still clutched her.

"You don't look like you're from here." he said, looking at her. Reiyka looked at him and noticed how he seemed to have thick eyeliner and red writing above his left brow.

"Master Gaara!" said a voice from behind them. "You got her!"

"Huh?"

Oh great, thought Reiyka. I'm done for.

_**

* * *

**_

"Good job!" said Kankurou to Gaara, running up to him. Gaara looked up. He saw Baki and some ninjas tagging along.

"Yeah whatever. I'm beat." said Reiyka. All she wanted to do was to rest from all the days of traveling.

"Baki, what happened to you?" asked Gaara, standing up as ninjas pulled the girl to a standing position. Baki's hands were bandaged.

"This girl forced entry into our village, and attacked our ninjas, Master Kazekage." said a guard. "She hurt Baki as she tried to escape."

"I didn't mean to! I just wanted to get inside!" said Reiyka, adjusting her bag defensively.

"What for?" said Kankurou.

Gaara looked at the girl's forehead protector. "Why do you want to go in so bad? You must be a spy." Reiyka averted her eyes from him. She felt pins and needles in her hands.

"I'm not a spy." cried Reiyka defiantly. She was close to tears now, and she hated crying. "I'll do anything, just don't send me back."

"You tried to kill our guards. You should be punished." replied Gaara steely.

"No." Baki's voice sounded almost like a moan. They all looked at him. "Let her go."

"What? Why?" asked Kankurou angrily, confused at the commotion.

"She is from the Glass Village, a powerful race of Hidden Villages. They're able to convert their chakra to heat and fire. They live at about 200 miles from us, their land a mix of desert and earth."

"And so?"

Reiyka looked at the red-haired guy. At first, he looked frightening, almost like how a dummy or a clown in scary. But then, his expression looked calm.

"Their village can control sand. Sand, when enough heat is applied, turns to glass. Long ago we were nearly colonized by their village. We've got to set her free."

"But Baki, she hurt you," insisted Gaara. He really didn't care which village she was from.

"Don't you understand? They could wage war with us if we lay a finger on her."

"How come?"

"She's the only daughter of Asagani, the ruler of the Glass Village." Baki whispered. A sudden hush fell over them.

"So technically, she's a princess?" asked Kankurou.

Reiyka looked down. She had hoped her identity would remain a secret. Nobody spoke.

"I'll deal with her." Reiyka looked up, but the red-haired guy didn't look at her. She noticed that he wore a white cloak over dark robes. Was he… the Kazekage?! But he's still young, no older than I am! thought Reiyka.

"But first," muttered Baki. "We should go to the hospital."

* * *

Reiyka approached Baki hesitantly. "Sir," she said, bowing down. She held out a pink tinted glass bottle to him. "This is our village's own burn ointment. It's very effective for chakra burns. Please," she said. "Forgive my actions earlier."

"Your Highness," began Baki, pulling her up from her position. "It's nothing." He gratefully took it from her. He uncorked it, and it smelled like flowers. "Why have you come here all alone to our village?"

Gaara entered the room accompanied by medics, who immediately set about taking care of the ninjas, Baki and Reiyka. Reiyka put some of the ointment on Baki's hands, and Baki felt relief.

"I really can't say," she said as a medic bandaged his arm. Gaara was listening. She put some of the ointment on her hands as well. Reiyka really felt bad that she had hurt herself. Kankurou approached her with a roll of bandages.

"So… you're a princess, eh." he said. Reiyka nodded, keeping her face down as he bandaged her hands.

Gaara observed the two of them. How could she be a princess, he thought. She had on some sort of a long sweater vest, underneath; she wore a black turtleneck dress with detailed sleeves. Her hands had fingerless gloves, and her legs were covered with bandages and dark leg warmers, all of which were very grimy. Her long hair was unkempt.

"My name is Hagensa Reiyka." she explained, smiling a little at Kankurou. Gaara was surprised to see his older brother blush the same shade as his face paint. "How is it that you know me again?" she said, turning to Baki.

"Your forehead protector, one of the unique articles of Glass." he replied. "Royal family members of Glass don't have any markings on theirs."

"I thought it was only known back home." said Reiyka sheepishly.

"There, finished." said Kankurou. He and Baki stood up.

Gaara did the same. "Come with me," he told Reiyka. Reiyka obeyed, wanting to get away from Kankurou.

They stepped outside the hospital. The town of Suna was awake with people buying from the market. Reiyka took in all the new sights and sounds. It was very different from her home, for almost all of the buildings were dome-like in shape.

They went inside the largest (and fattest) building, which the sign said 'Office of the Kazekage'. Reiyka knew this was where all important meetings were held. So he is Kazekage, she thought. She looked at him again. What did he plan to do with her? Can she trust him?


	4. Chapter 3: I'm Not A Quitter!

After climbing 2 flights of stairs, they went inside a room which had a brown door. A few plants, a red leather sofa, a dark wooden desk and 2 dark chairs filled the spacious room. A breeze blew delicately through the open floor length windows, which opened to a terrace.

"You know, sooner or later you'll have to tell me why you're here." said Gaara, sitting down on the big chair behind his desk.

Reiyka sighed. "Well if you really must know," she began slowly, walking around the room looking at stuff. "I left my village to find some change in my life… I mean," she looked at Gaara. "You must feel bored of the same routine over and over again… you wake up, remember you're this 'famous' person, supposed to do this and that…"

To her, Gaara's expression looked like he didn't get what she was saying. Actually, she couldn't really tell. "You know, you're not allowed this, you have to do that… it's so frustrating! And I don't really have that many friends…"

"Aren't your mother and father probably looking for you?" butted Gaara. "What will they say if they found out you're not home?"

Reiyka smirked. "Hah. Fat chance. Dad's always away at work. And my mom…" she trailed off. She turned so that her back faced Gaara. "Well, she's dead already." She started walking around again.

Gaara was surprised. Somehow… this girl was like him…

"You've got nothing to worry about." Reiyka continued. "This is the last place they'll look for me. It won't be for another 2 months before my dad returns to Glass and finds me gone. And by that time, I could leave this place already." Reiyka turned her face to him, smiling a bit. My plan is foolproof, she thought.

"Or," Gaara said, looking her in the eye. "I could turn you in."

Reiyka spun around. "W-What?!" she stammered.

"Imagine, if Glass authorities are looking for you," he said. "They could have a monetary reward… which could be good for our village…"

"You-you can't do that!" said Reiyka, taking a step backward in alarm. He continued to look straight at her. He seemd so cold that she felt disgusted.

"Yes I can. In fact," He pulled a piece of paper from his desk. "I can send a letter right now." The sooner she'll leave, he thought, the better.

Reiyka strode over in front of him. "Please don't." Gaara didn't seem to hear her. Reiyka touched the piece of paper and it glowed orange before bursting into flames. "I'll do anything." she said. Gaara was stunned.

"I'm sorry. But let me stay. I'll do anything." she repeated pleadingly.

"Anything?" Gaara sensed a hint of desperation in her voice. Reiyka hoped that he didn't imply something by that.

"Ok," he said. He stood up and faced the terrace. "I can't let you out too much, obviously. You've actually endangered Suna for being here. But, here is my condition. Until you leave this village, I will be your master."

"Uh… wait, what do you -"

"You will be my servant." Gaara said, looking over his shoulder. "You'll work for me."

"Are you kidding?" said Reiyka merrily. She fixed her hair with a bandaged hand.

"No." Gaara sat down behind his desk again. "For your first task, carry this gourd back to my house." He motioned to a big cracked container propped on the side of his desk. It had a large brown strap.

Reiyka thought it was weird looking, almost resembling a gourd. "Um, ok then… where will I put it again? Where do you live?"

He looked up at her, like he was surprised she will actually do it. He opened a drawer and pulled out a black key. "It's at the top floor of this building." Her jaw dropped as she took the key. That must be at least 6 flights of stairs! Reiyka thought. "Ok… I guess... I'll get my bag later." she added, depositing her bag on the sofa.

Reiyka took the brown strap that looked like a huge belt with lots of metal buckles. She tugged at it.

Gaara smiled to himself as the gourd didn't budge. He turned his chair around so that she wouldn't see. He felt sure that she'll quit soon.


	5. Chapter 4: The Strange Gourd

This is gonna take awhile, thought Reiyka. She felt uneasy about the cracks on the gourd. She pulled the strap again, this time using her arms. It stood upright, then slowly started to fall towards her. Apparently it was full of sand, for it made a sound like a rainstick. She managed to catch it before it could squish her. Reiyka knelt down and pulled the straps over her.

"Ok, you can do this." Reiyka whispered to herself. She started to raise herself up. Heavy was an understatement. She plopped back down.

"Come on, it's not that heavy." She heard the Kazekage say. Reiyka could hear the ridicule in his voice.

"You actually carry this around?" said Reiyka, her voice strained as she tried standing up again. The strap cut into her torso, and her back hurt from the shape of the gourd. She sat down, panting slightly. I can't stop now, Reiyka thought angrily. "Argh!"

Gaara turned around to see her stand up shakily, then move as quickly as she could to the door. She looked like she was about to fall as she pulled the door, but it closed loudly as she left.

Hmmm, he thought.

* * *

Reiyka dashed to the staircase, ignoring the looks she got from people on the building, wanting to get it over quickly. As she glanced up at the stairs, her jaw dropped again. It was almost at the very top. She gripped the strap and slowly put her foot on the stair.

"What an asshole." she muttered, climbing the stairs with difficulty. As she reached the fourth floor, she stopped to rest. Reiyka struggled to breathe. She started to feel cold because of the sweat sticking to her back. Her hands were still sore from earlier.

"Oh, hello." said a voice. What a coincidence, it was the guy who had bandaged her hands. He walked up to her. "What are you doing with Gaara's gourd?"

"He made me take it to his room." panted Reiyka.

"Really? Haha! I'm Kankurou by the way. Don't mind my brother, he's really good at heart."

"Oh believe me, I know." Reiyka replied sarcastically. She started to climb the stairs again. She still felt a bit shy with him. But Kankurou followed her. "You say he's your brother, is he really the leader of this village?"

"Yeah, they gave him the position. You said your name is Reiyka? From the hidden Glass Village?" Reiyka nodded, really struggling now with her burden. "That's really interesting. Well, I have to split, I still have to meet up with somebody." he said, waving.

"Wait!" said Reiyka, but Kankurou vanished with a puff of smoke. Reiyka nearly lost her footing. "Who can help me?!"

* * *

She continued for three more flights of stairs, until there was only one more set to go. Reiyka took the key from her pocket and climbed the last steps, which ended/led to a massive dark wooden door. She twisted the key and with some difficulty pushed the door open. At first she was amazed at the room; it was very big, with huge glass windows, white curtains, a small dining room and kitchen, a lounge, a bathroom and a bedroom, but then everything looked, felt and SMELLED like it had been unoccupied for ages!

Reiyka removed the gourd from her and propped it beside the door, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Gaara checked the time. The princess had not returned yet, it was already late. He considered staying in the office but he saw her bag on the sofa. He decided to look and give it to her. Within ten minutes, he had reached the door. Finding it unlocked with the key still stuck to the keyhole, he entered.

He had only been inside his living quarters once, and he had only visited it to check if the view was nice. Gaara had noticed that everything seemed to have been cleaned recently, so he guessed that she must have been responsible for it. He checked and indeed found the gourd beside the door.

Gaara opened the door to the bedroom slowly and saw the girl sprawled on the bed. She hadn't bothered to take off her shoes. Her mouth was open as she was sound asleep. He couldn't help it but smile (which felt rather weird but nice at the same time). Gaara put her bag on the floor and left, closing the door quietly.


	6. Chapter 5: Change of Hearts

**So far a lot of people have taken interest in my story, and I'm sooo thankful to you guys who are very patient and helpful in submitting reviews… Also, I've noticed my chapters seem short, haha, please bear with me in my notebook the chapters seem a bit long**

**To those who have added me to their story alerts and fave authors, maraming salamat! that's "thanks a lot" in Filipino :)**

* * *

Reiyka opened her eyes. From the looks of it, it seemed late in the morning already, but she felt as though she had slept for only ten minutes. I'm so tired, she thought, turning slightly. Her whole body seemed to ache.

She glanced at the floor, her eyes adjusting to the morning light. She had noticed something. Her bag, how did it get there? I don't remember getting it… Gaara must have put it there… Reiyka's eyebrows wrinkled as she tried to remember, but she couldn't. She sat up and decided to take a bath (she was filthy!)

* * *

"It's good to see you here again." said Gaara, sitting down behind his desk. His siblings, Kankurou and Temari sat on the chairs before him. Temari had just come back from Konoha, after settling some meetings and business plans there.

"Yeah, I know, it feels great to be back." said Temari happily, adjusting her fan. "Have you seen Baki? I got him a souvenir." She took out a small bottle of Konoha sake and placed it on his brother's desk.

"Hey, how come Baki gets a souvenir when we, your brothers, don't get anything?" exclaimed Kankurou loudly. Temari laughed.

"Naruto and the rest of them send their greetings." she laughingly replied. Kankurou scowled at her, but Temari then took out a pack of scrolls emblazoned with the Village Hidden in the Leaves emblem and handed it to him. Handing Gaara a box of Konoha pastries, she ignored Kankurou's joking remark about being the only one who didn't get food. She started to tell them all about her trip.

Gaara quietly enjoyed the scene before him, happy with their presence. He knew that his siblings felt the same.

They heard a knock, and the door opened. All of them were surprised, especially Temari, when Reiyka entered, carrying a small parcel. Her hair looked neat, and she wore a loose sleeveless dress. Her fingerless gloves and leg warmers were replaced with clean bandages.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." said Reiyka, noticing Temari in the room. "Good morning, I just wanted to inquire what my tasks are for today."

"Gaara…?" said Temari, her mouth forming into a gleeful smile. Reiyka blushed furiously.

"Reiyka, this is my sister, Temari. She just came back from her trip. Temari," he said distractedly. "This is Reiyka, my –uh- assistant. Or servant, rather."

"She's a princess, actually." said Kankurou. He waved at Reiyka excitedly.

"Really?" said Temari, interested. Why is she here then, what is Gaara doing? she thought. "Where are you from?"

"Do you need something?" said Gaara quickly, noticing that a friendship could start between the two girls. Temari laughed.

"Well, I wanted to get my clothes cleaned and mended." Reiyka said, feeling at ease. She liked the Kazekage's sister. "You know, the ones I wore yesterday. I don't have any more spare clothes." Reiyka thought about all the girly clothes and assorted robes she left behind. Good riddance, she thought. But she didn't bring anything else. "So, if you have dirty laundry, or things you would want me to get…"

"Hey, if you want, I could lend you my clothes." offered Temari, smiling.

"They wouldn't fit her, you're a bit bigger than her." pointed out Kankurou. Temari hit him on the head. Reiyka giggled.

Gaara stood up and moved towards Reiyka. "I'll see you guys later." he said. He opened the door and looked at Reiyka, who said goodbye to Temari and Kankurou and left. Gaara nodded at them and left.

"Kankurou, just what happened when I was gone?" asked Temari, smiling. She stood up quickly and looked outside the window, seeing the two of them walk towards the village.

"You won't believe it," said Kankurou, opening Gaara's souvenir.

* * *

"You didn't have to come with me," said Reiyka politely as they walked on the dust-covered street. "I can take care of myself." She clutched the parcel of dirty clothes close to her.

"And give you a chance to flee? I don't think so." he replied, not looking at her. But Reiyka thought that the way he said it meant like it was a joke. She laughed uncertainly.

"Well, thanks." she said. No reaction.

They stepped inside a nearly full laundromat. Gaara watched the townspeople go about their business, their everyday rituals. An old man reading the newspaper, a tired-looking mom doing her laundry, a guy hawking his goods… Some people recognized and greeted him. He nodded and waved politely, showing a kind of half smile (to Gaara, it was a smile). He hadn't walked through the public streets of Suna in a long time.

"Hey Gaara," he turned around quickly as he heard Reiyka calling him. She had just put her clothes into the dryer. She pushed the button, and it tumbled, causing a whirring sound. "Aren't you hungry? I noticed there wasn't any food in the house."

"I don't usually eat." Make that never, he thought.

Well that explains why, Reiyka thought. Just look at your complexion, so pale! Maybe that's why you're also cranky and mysterious the whole time! She tried not to laugh. "Well, I am. I haven't eaten since I left." Her clothes had dried already. As soon as she was done getting them mended, she pulled him outside.

Gaara was surprised as her hands pushed his back gently to a small bistro they had passed by earlier. Before, this was unacceptable. Even after all these years, Gaara had still not gotten used to the fact that his sand didn't protect him involuntarily anymore. Much more of the fact that someone was actually touching him. It had taken some time before he could stand Temari and Kankurou touching him. But strangely, he felt comfortable with Reiyka's hands clasped on his shoulders, even though she was the first girl aside from Temari to lay hands on him.

The Kazekage forced himself to eat the warm sandwich in front of him. He was aware of her eyes glancing at him every now and then, and he felt uncomfortable, as did his stomach. She had finished hers quickly, and she drank her tea. See, it's not so bad, thought Reiyka, looking at Gaara. He seemed to have some difficulty swallowing his food. She wanted to smile, it's not that she's making him suffer on purpose, but she found it very interesting to observe him.

"Thanks." said Reiyka, as they returned to the office. Gaara nodded. "Do you need me to do anything?" she said.

"Yeah." he said. "Please clean my office. I have to say I like how you did to my room." Reiyka nodded, pleased that he had noticed. "And bring down the gourd for me again. I have to go somewhere tomorrow." He went inside. Reiyka sighed. That heavy gourd again… sheesh…


	7. Chapter 6: More About Reiyka’s Past

**My right hand hurts from all the typing, and my eyes hurt from the monitor… but I don't care! Here is the 6th chapter to my story! I think our pc has a virus, whenever I open my document, some sort of file gets created along with it, I have to delete it every time! oh no! :P**

* * *

Reiyka carefully adjusted the strap of her forehead protector on her waist, tying it securely. She sat down on the bed and folded her clean clothes. The warm afternoon sun shone brightly through the glass windows. She remembered home. I wonder… she thought, staring into space. Reiyka woke up from her reverie and stood up. She tried stretching her arms and legs but she winced in pain.

"Here we go again." She tried not to mind the growing pain on her shoulders as she went down the stairs, carrying the gourd. It seemed that every time she set her foot down on a stair, the pain grew. Reiyka was so relieved as she set the gourd down beside the door to Gaara's office after what seemed like ages. After regaining her breath, she knocked on the door and opened it.

"Ah, yes, thank you." said Gaara, not looking up, for he was writing a letter. After carelessly setting it down beside his desk, Reiyka plopped down on the sofa, exhausted.

"Where are you going tomorrow, huh?"

"Business trip. I'll visit the military academy with Kankurou."

"I see."

"By the way," he said. "If you need money for food, just ask some from me. I have it here." There was a small manila envelope beside him. Gaara motioned her to come to him. He took it and handed it to her.

"Thanks, I guess…" said Reiyka, feeling very surprised. "Um, if that's all, I'd like to go back upstairs… I hope you don't mind, I feel really sore."

"Not at all."

"Oh wait a minute, that's your room right? I mean, your bed and everything… Where should I -?"

Gaara looked up at her, as if wanting to make her leave already. "Go ahead, it's fine with me. I don't use it, after all, I'm busy."

They just stared at each other before Gaara lowered his head down again. Reiyka excused herself and left. She closed the door, sighing. She clutched her back and inhaled deeply. No wonder he doesn't live there, she thought to herself. It's all the way to the top! Reiyka continued to think of the probable reasons of why he's like that as she dashed up the stairs.

I thought he was rude, but after all, he did let me stay here. She stepped inside, panting. Reiyka now regretted running all the way up. She lay down on the sofa, feeling her back resist the softness of the upholstery. But he also makes me work hard… I still have to clean his office! What a way to treat a princess… But I'd rather be here… Reiyka closed her eyes.

She remembered how she hated always having to wear extremely long and stifling dresses, always having to keep her hair pretty and having to endure long parties with people rarely her age. She remembered going to school and having people flock to her and expect her to be perfect, before being home-schooled. This is the first time that she was treated how she wanted to be treated: normal. Reiyka wondered why she became like that. It's probably because I was always so sheltered, she concluded sleepily.

* * *

Reiyka woke up after 30 minutes. She yawned as she remembered that she still had to clean Gaara's office. This has got to stop, she thought. All the climbing up and going down… As she reached the 2nd floor, she caught Gaara closing the door to his office.

"Oh, you again." he said. "I have a meeting to attend to, I won't be back 'til evening." He wore his white cloak and black robes, clutching some papers. "Goodbye."

"Ok. While you're gone then, I'll clean your office like you asked me to." Gaara agreed and walked up the stairs.

Her back providing some difficulty, Reiyka set about to cleaning the room. She opened the windows to let the breeze in. Actually, Gaara's office was pretty organized. She watered the plants, cleaned the windows, swept the floors, fluffed the pillows… But by the time that she had finished, around 7 in the evening, Gaara was still at the meeting. Reiyka decided to buy food for dinner with the money that he gave her.

Staring at the streets and walking slowly (her back still hurt), Reiyka marveled at the lifestyle of the inhabitants of Suna. At first glance, you would think that they were aloof and unfriendly, but once you showed them a warm smile, they would do the same. The streets were all intertwined in such a way that it was quite easy to get lost, but lost in a pleasant way. Everyone is ready to help and point you in the right direction. When she had gotten lost at around the 6th time, two old men playing cards helped her.

"Thank you," she said warmly, nodding apologetically. The two men smiled and continued talking. Turning around, she had heard them say how good the Kazekage was, such a polite young man.

"Yes, I know, he certainly made nice changes around here." one of them said. "I won!"

Reiyka smiled to herself, walking away. She saw a food store and went inside. A few women were inside, carrying baskets of vegetables and canned goods. Reiyka even saw some newspapers bearing the picture of Gaara in the front page. My gosh, she thought, he's famous. Everyone respects him…

Going to the cashier, she continued musing about him. How can he be so distant? And the way how his face looks… he just looks and feels like he so… so…

"Empty…" she muttered. The girl at the cashier looked at her.

* * *

By 8 in the evening she had miraculously returned safely to the office building, bearing two brown paper bags of food. She checked his office if he was there already but it was vacant, and so Reiyka went upstairs.

She opened the door and went straight to the kitchen to prepare the food. Reiyka thought she heard some clatter, but she didn't mind it.

"There you are," said a voice. Gaara appeared, coming from the bathroom. Startled, Reiyka dropped the wooden spoon she was holding. His red hair was damp and shiny, and he was wearing a loose black turtleneck shirt and black pants. "Sorry," he added, hearing the spoon fall. "I took a bath. I have to leave early for tomorrow."

"I see." she said, retrieving the spoon and rinsing it. Gaara smelled something cooking. Reiyka continued stirring something on a wok. "Well, you're just in time for dinner." she said.

"Oh don't bother, I was just about to leave." Reiyka saw he was clutching a towel.

Reiyka nodded. "I'll just bring it to your office." she said insistently. She looked at him like he was just playing hard to get. She laughed at his expression.

"Uhh, never mind, I'll stay." said Gaara helpfully. "You've been climbing up and down endlessly." He sat down at the table, wondering if he should help her or something.

Reiyka smiled warmly, setting down 2 bowls of rice with stir-fried chicken and vegetables in front of Gaara. She got 2 small glasses and filled it with ice cubes and fruit juice. Gaara blushed, even though the food smelled great, he really didn't want to eat.

Reiyka gave him utensils and started to eat, motioning him to do the same. She chewed slowly, looking at him, as if making him envious. The trick is to make him talk, she had thought earlier, so that I can know more about him. I should be grateful to him. "It's good for your health if you eat. It keeps up your strength." She took a sip of her drink. "I was home-schooled before I turned 13. I was taught to be obedient, how to be polite and smart about things, and most of all, to be a fine lady. I was taught how to cook, to be kind to others, etc."

Gaara finally picked up his bowl and started to eat.

"My father kept me in the palace all the time. I was forced to study most of the time. Physics, astrology, geometry, religion, even business management and basic medic training! He always kept me busy… He'd also make me go to boring social events, but even though I met and knew a lot of people, I don't really have friends, the same as my age, really. Except for this one guy."

Reiyka smiled, putting down her empty bowl. She gazed at nothing in particular, as if reminiscing a memory. Gaara coughed, hearing the word 'guy', but instead he just took a sip of his juice to make it less obvious.

"My father never taught me justu, as if he wanted me to avoid it. But the guy I'm talking about, his father was a chief of the military, we became friends, and I convinced him to teach me some. Turns out, I also had the ability to make my chakra turn sand into glass. So whenever my dad would leave, he would train me." She drank the rest of her drink. "He has a knack for inventing. He was the one who made my gas-filled glass kunais."

Gaara swallowed the last delicious mouthful of his dinner. "It seems like you're kind of distant with your father." was the thing that he said, not wanting to say anything about the guy Reiyka was telling him.

Reiyka looked up. "Yeah… kind of… I did not have a chance to say goodbye, to both of them." she said absentmindedly.

"Well," he replied, standing up. "Um, thanks for the food, I must go back to the office."

"Don't you want to share something about yourself?" suggested Reiyka, standing up also. She took the dishes and put them in the sink. "I still don't you." Gaara had already reached the door.

He shook his head, and reached for the doorknob, clutching his towel. "There's nothing to know about me." he said as he left.

Reiyka was somewhat disappointed. She could hear his footsteps echoing. She stretched her aching body and decided to leave the dishes for the morning. "My shoulders are killing me!" she said loudly, the words reverberating in the large room. Walking to the bedroom, she wondered for a while as to where Gaara slept if she was sleeping on his bed, but then yawned and decided to leave that for tomorrow also.

"Goodnight." she said gloomily.

* * *

A figure loomed in the desert, engulfed by the light that the stars provided for him in the night. He gazed at the nearing city before him. The figure stretched his hand out, and sand rose from the ground. Feeling the traces of glass in them, he let them slip through his fingers.

Almost there, Reiyka. he thought. I'm coming.


	8. Chapter 7: The Festival

**Hey guys… this is the new chapter to the story… oh my gosh, the written story is nearly finished, I was actually having trouble figuring out what the ending should be cause I was thinking that I want it to be dramatic and abrupt :P but it's nearly finished, nearly everything for uploading.**

**I was also thinking about making a part II to the story… should i? let me know :) and also help me in the ending for this haha**

**SHOUTOUTS: Akira Darkness: thanks for the review! xXxCrimsonTearsxXx: thanks for adding me to your story alert, XiaBubbleQueen: thanks for the fun review again!, Lady Amazon: thanks for adding me to your story alert, Lela Rye: thanks for the review, and most of all, to AngelOfJudgement: adie-kun! arigato! haha, you joined!! :) and yes, due to your insistent pleadings at school, I have uploaded a new chapter yay!**

**Let me know what you think! sorry if I made you guys wait, ugh, stressing over schoolwork!! and sorry if this insert is way too long! btw, FYI: italicized means it's a flashback!**

* * *

Reiyka woke up to sounds of excitement outside. She opened her eyes, squinting because of the bright sunlight pouring in the room. She yawned, wiping her eyes. I want to sleep some more, she thought, so she turned.

Reiyka screamed. Temari, the girl from yesterday was standing before her. "Shhh!" she cried, waving her hands.

"You scared me!" gasped Reiyka, feeling embarrassed. She had almost fallen to the floor. Temari smiled ruefully. Reiyka stood up and stretched, feeling very much awake. She heard the noise outside again. "What's with the commotion?"

"Oh, it's just the villagers. Every year you see, a festival is celebrated to anticipate the rain, which only comes in about once or twice a year." She went to the window to look at the grounds below. Reiyka put on her shoes.

"I see," Reiyka said, confused. "Uh, why are you here again?"

Temari laughed. "Oops, I forgot. Gaara told me to keep an eye on you while he went with Kankurou to the graduation march of ninjas."

"Eh? I see, he must've thought that I'd try to do something."

"No, actually, he said you might be lonely." explained Temari slowly. She looked at Reiyka earnestly. "He seemed very concerned." In fact, Temari had wondered why he had said that.

_The office was brightly lit by the morning sunlight. Gaara finished filing his papers. "Keep her company, ok Temari?"_

_Temari turned her head towards him. She was sitting comfortably on the sofa. "Alright, alright. But tell me why." Gaara didn't look at her, just merely kept fixing his desk, which was clear of things already._

"_So she'd feel more comfortable here. I mean, you're a girl –" Temari snorted. "I mean, she'd have someone like her to hang out with. Maybe you could even go to the festival with her."_

"_It's fine by me, it's just that I –"_

_Gaara cleared his throat. It seems like Gaara can't express what he really wants to say, thought Temari. "I'm busy… I won't be able to keep track of her. The festival, the graduation, and everything else, I just don't want her to feel alone whenever I'm gone."_

Temari smiled. Gaara had indeed become more human, especially after the Shukaku and the Akatsuki had faded away. She looked at Reiyka. How in the world had this girl change him?

"Gaara… concerned?" muttered Reiyka. Temari noticed her cheeks turn slightly pink. "Well, ok…" she smiled giddily, feeling happy that she was with someone. "Oh, and I have a teeny question."

"Hmm?"

"Where do you keep your first aid kit? You see," Reiyka shrugged, wincing. "My back has been killing me!"

* * *

It was rather surprising to see the whole village decorated for an event that Reiyka thought was insignificant, the rain was something she had unintentionally taken for granted back home. Hanging from the rooftops were strings of colorful paper strips and even the various poles had decorations. Stalls were scattered around the city, selling fireworks, special delicacies for the occasion, and interestingly, various collectables like masks and umbrellas that were red and white in colors. There seemed to be a lot more people around town that day, children and parents were walking and having a look around in good spirit.

Temari and Reiyka bonded instantaneously. At last, Reiyka had someone her own gender to talk with about things that were nature to her, like being a girl and being a skilled ninja at the same time. In fact, Reiyka considered Temari the coolest girl she'd met, like an older sister. They strolled around town, winding through the maze slowly. Temari told her lots of things about Suna, and of course, about her siblings. In fact, Reiyka couldn't believe that she was related to Gaara, they seemed different from each other.

Temari checked the time. "Gaara said he'll be back in around noon." she said. Reiyka had just paid a visit to the clinic, where they had advised her to stay in bed for about two more days, to avoid straining her back more. They had given her some eucalyptus pads for her pulled muscles, in fact, they had bandaged her back with them. "What did they tell you?"

"To lay off it for a while. I can't even believe I was able to carry that gourd!" Reiyka filled Temari in with her experiences before. Temari laughed, but really felt sorry for her.

"That must have been painful to watch. Even me and Kankurou never got to bringing that gourd." Suddenly they heard an exploding sound. "Oh, I think the festival's about to start!" It was like only 11.30 in the morning.

And start it did. Fireworks exploded, a marching band with clay instruments sounded, people joined and cheered along, adding to the turbulence of the scene. Children clapped joyfully. Some people, performers Reiyka assumed, danced as if daring the heavens to silence them by giving them rain; they seemed as if they were getting drenched by the blue confetti being showered upon them. Although it seemed a bit kooky for Reiyka to be watching all this, she was enthralled and told Temari how she felt. Temari laughed and cheered along.

Reiyka smiled, looking among the crowds, everyone was enjoying the entertaining spectacle. Then her eye spotted something, somehow, someone stood out in the crowds. At first, Reiyka didn't mind it, that he could just be another performer, but when he looked in her direction, Reiyka recognized him. Her jaw dropped… it couldn't be! How did he know where she was?

Temari looked at her companion. "Reiyka? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I-I think the medicine's just taking effect." True, the pads on her back gave off strong heat from the eucalyptus, but she didn't mind it. Reiyka was sure that he also saw her, for he had disappeared. She needed to follow him! "I have to go to the bathroom!" she cried, running off.

Temari turned around sharply. "Wait, Reiyka, let me go with you!" She immediately followed, but the crowds of people swarming in from all sides made it difficult to see and maneuver to where she went.

Reiyka could see him farther off, he was only walking. The throngs of people increased, she often stopped to let people through, but she never lost sight of him. Her shoulders started to ache, it was getting harder to breathe.

Damn it! Temari thought. Gaara would get furious! She bumped into someone, she was prepared not to apologize, when… "Temari!" Ulp, she thought. What a coincidence, it was Gaara. He was wearing his Kazekage uniform, and the wide brimmed hat. He raised his head, taking it off.

He was also carrying his gourd.


	9. Chapter 8: A Glass Warrior Arrives

**Ugh! Sorry if I was late in uploading, you see, tomorrow on august 2 I will take a college entrance exam to the college that I really want, I am reviewing like crazy… anyway, here goes! :)**

* * *

Reiyka ran until gradually, the people towards her thinned; it turns out she was nearing the entrance to Suna. Why, was he departing already? She heard shouts from behind her, and she knew it was Temari, for she had looked a while ago. She was also surprised to see that Gaara was with her, but, she only focused her attention to the person in front of her. She slowed down, stopping at about three feet away from him.

Gaara and Temari had just reached Reiyka when she had stopped. "I can't believe it," they heard her say in disbelief. He couldn't believe it either, somehow, Reiyka knew the stranger. The newcomer was wearing a black undershirt with very wide long sleeves, and over it, he had a tan shirt. His forehead protector hung from the belt strap of his loose gray capris. They had seen the Glass village's engraving for the first time, it appeared to be 3 curvy lines that straightened as it reached the top, like fire being controlled. He looked young, but judging from his height and built, he must be older than Gaara, about 2 years.

"Reiyka," the Kazekage muttered, reaching out to her, but at that moment she stepped forward to the stranger.

"Van," she continued. "You're here…" Gaara realized that this must be the guy friend she was talking about.

"Of course," the guy said, catching his breath from the chase. He was carrying a brown rugged backpack. "Why wouldn't I be?" He sort of became calmer, he stood up straight. "And besides, why did you leave? I was so worried! What if you had died?!"

Reiyka clenched her fists. Tears rolled down her eyes. Gaara felt bad, he had never seen her this way before. Then suddenly, she ran to Van and hugged him, catching everyone by surprise. Reiyka was crying and laughing at the same time. "Hah! I missed you too!" she said. "How'd you find me?"

"Easy. I could trace your glass in the sand." Van hugged her tightly, as if to scold her, however, Reiyka's back was still sore.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, pulling herself away from him. She wiped away her tears and straightened up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Van saw her bandaged hands and shoulder. "Oh my gosh, Reiyka, what happened to you?" He held her hand, not letting her go.

"She's fine, she's okay now." said Temari, stepping in. "She had carried Gaara's gourd, it was nothing." Van looked at Gaara, who was standing behind Temari. His look was menacing.

"What?" he hissed. He recognized the letter on his forehead. In a wink of an eye, he had thrown a glass kunai at Gaara, which was prevented by him quickly opening his gourd and controlling the sand to shield him.

Reiyka and Temari were stunned, and jumped back on reflex. "Van! Stop it!" Reiyka cried, but oblivious, Van leaped at Gaara. So it's true, he thought. He no longer has the sand to automatically defend him, noticing Gaara's movements to be cautious. Van waved his hand, a gust of hot air turned the sand that had blocked his kunai into glass. Gaara, not wanting to waste the sand from his gourd, gathered the sand underneath their feet instead. He ran nearer to the gate, where Van followed.

Van made a hand signal. Broken Glass Technique! He stomped his foot into the sand. A lot of it flew upward which formed into long sharp glass shards that pointed and flew straight at Gaara. Gaara made a hand signal as well, and the sand beneath his feet carried him skyward, avoiding them just in time. The shards exploded, bursting into shiny flecks.

"They have to stop!" yelled Temari, feeling angry that she couldn't help Gaara for she had left her fan at his office. In fact, Gaara still hadn't gotten used to actually using sand defensively until now.

"Argh!" cried Reiyka. she made a hand signal, focusing all her chakra into her right hand. As Van stopped to attack again, Reiyka threw her hand down into the sand. The chakra passed through it, making a path of molten glass heading towards Van's feet, hardening when it reached his shoes. He became stuck to the ground. Reiyka ran to them.

"Stop it, the both of you!" she screamed hoarsely. She had run out of breath. Gaara landed down softly, his eyes had a shocked expression which was directed at Reiyka. Feeling something warm and sticky in her hand, she looked down. Her hand was bleeding freely, and the bandages had burned off, smelling like smoke. Reiyka broke into a cold sweat and fainted.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, all she saw was the ceiling.

Reiyka tried to breathe, but something seemed to be wrong with her throat. She choked slightly. She saw Gaara's face come into view.

"Calm down," he said softly, bending over her. "You're alright." Reiyka closed her eyes, trying to be at rest. But instead she felt feverish, and her heart raced uncomfortably. He removed the oxygen mask from her face.

"Where's Van?" she asked croakily.

Gaara felt a twinge in his chest. "He… he left."

"W-What?" Reiyka sat up straight. What am I doing here, she thought, noting that she was wearing a white hospital gown. I think I remember… "Why?"

He didn't answer her, he just placed his hands on her shoulder delicately, making her lie down again. Reiyka caught a glance in the window; there still seemed to be streams of colored paper from the rooftops. "You had me and Temari worried." Reiyka, thinking about Van, didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. How long have I been here?

"Why did he leave, Gaara?" When he heard her say his name, he turned away. He couldn't bear hearing a tone of blame in her voice. "Is he okay, or what…?"

"He left a letter, for you. It was he who told me to keep you here for awhile." She glanced at the bedside table. There was an envelope with a glass seal. "I-It's been three days since he left… Three days that you were unconscious… But he said he'll come back, so don't be scared." Reiyka took the letter with trembling hands, she had some difficulty moving her fingers. Almost her entire body was bandaged, but she felt much better already, even though she felt lost. She saw Gaara start to leave. "I'm sorry, if I caused you harm. I had no intention of doing so, believe me." He looked at her as he opened the door. Reiyka was looking at him as if she was thanking him, but he could see the tears falling from them.

* * *

As soon as he left, she opened the letter. It was Van's, no doubt.

'Reiyka, if you're reading this, then of course, you're already awake, and that the Gaara guy had kept his promise.

As you fainted, imagine my surprise when he immediately rushed to you. I could have killed him right then and there, but of course, my main concern was you. Now, don't get too ecstatic, I really hadn't planned on seeing you get hurt. But I'm afraid I have to tell you something important.

A week after I had discovered you missing, I prepared to look for you. I knew you were planning something. Anyway, I didn't tell anyone about your disappearance. I don't think anyone also really noticed, after you had bragged to everyone that you were going to study somewhere far. But, if you're being mistreated, especially in this village, then I will most certainly alert Sir Asagani of your whereabouts.'

Reiyka breathed a sigh of relief. She continued.

'How could you be staying here, I thought. You'll surely be killed. But I'm glad to know that they let you stay, especially Baki." Huh, thought Reiyka. How could they know each other? She stood up and looked for her clothes.

'I left for a while to think of what I'm going to do with you. You're not safe there, I'm telling you. The Kazekage, Gaara, he's not what you think he is. I'm thinking whether I should come for you again to bring you home, or to bring your father with me.'

At that moment, a hawk appeared on the window. Reiyka knew it was Van's. She dressed up and left to follow it.


	10. Chapter 9: Running Away From Reason

**Hi guys… maybe some of you are mad that I haven't updated my chapters fast… y'see, I'm really busy now with my schoolwork. Another college entrance exam is on the way, I'll be taking it on Sunday, so good luck to me!**

**SHOUTOUTS: Lela Rye: thanks for the review, XiaBubbleQueen: hi! Haha, I always look forward to your reviews, thanks! And to Natalie101, hi thanks for the review! Hi to Lithiumxx: dyz-chan! Haha :)**

**Even my classmates at school are bugging me about my fanfic which is awesome daw feeling pressure! :) especially to hiromi, always asking about my ending :) you'll have to wait for it like everyone else haha**

**PS- Also, I'm planning to let my classmate scan my drawings/illustrations of Reiyka and Van, so you guys will know what they really look like… think it's a good idea? Let me know :)**

* * *

Turns out, the festival had already ended, much to the disappointment of most people, when not a drop of rain fell. Although most of the stalls had dispersed, the strips of colored paper that Reiyka saw earlier were only remnants of the event. She saw the hawk land near the playground, and she trudged on forward, clutching the letter. Moments later, she saw Van's familiar stature near a very large wooden sandbox. As it was nearing sunset, not a lot of children were playing; the sun had cast a very warm orange glow to the place. The sunlight made Reiyka's rich blue eyes smolder with intensity.

"Good job," said Van, giving the hawk a small piece of meat. He looked at Reiyka, obviously glad to see her. "I've been sending it to the hospital everyday to see if you were awake."

Reiyka sighed and smiled wearily. "You're always looking out for me… I don't even think I deserve it."

"You're stubborn alright," he admitted jokingly, coming to her and messing her hair up. Van didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. "It's my job, just like my father's job is to protect your father."

"And also because you're my bestfriend." sighed Reiyka, thankful to be with someone who knows her. She became the happy girl that she was when Van was around. They started talking about how were things back home, walking over to a swing set and sitting down, idly swinging themselves. They were unaware of the dark clouds that stirred above them silently.

Reiyka looked at Van hopefully. "The thing about… Gaara…" she started, measuring the words carefully.

Van looked at her, as if he had been waiting for this topic all along. "Did you know that he is the son of the 4th Kazekage?"

She cleared her throat uneasily. "I didn't actually… But actually, the girl you saw with him, that was Temari, his sister. And oh! He has an older brother also! His name's –"

Van's eyebrows were raised, annoyed. "Reiyka," he said softly. "Gaara, he's a Jinchuriki." He took the letter from Reiyka and set fire to it, as if destroying evidence. The flames almost seemed different; they spread out softly as if in slow motion. She watched it fall to ashes, trying to absorb Van's shocking words.

"What?"

"Or rather, he _was_. He was host to the Shukaku."

Beads of sweat formed on Reiyka's temples. She had remained motionless now on the swing. Her hands grew limp as her friend proceeded to tell her everything that he knew about Gaara. Albeit Reiyka had studied lots of subject when she was younger, her history subject comprised more of the history of her own village and less of other villages, much less than Suna. "That can't be, Van. He's not like that… He's not dangerous anymore."

She saw Van's face fell, surprised that she was actually defending him. Reiyka was surprised to hear her words also. "But still, Reiyka! You don't need me to remind you why!" Van knew instantly that he shouldn't have said that, but he didn't regret it, if that was the only thing to make Reiyka take back her words. He saw her eyes look down. "Reiyka," he said. "I respect your decision why you left Glass for a while. But… I'm just telling you this so you'll know."

"I know now," Reiyka said pointedly. "Thank you Van, really."

Van sighed tiredly. He stretched out his arm, and the hawk cried as it flew away. "I'll go for now, I'll leave the hawk to you. And inform me if you want anything. But I really don't want you to stay here." He stood up and walked away, but not after gently messing her hair up.

Reiyka hadn't noticed the sky had changed colors. She hadn't noticed the children from the playground running away, yelping excitedly for an approaching event: rain. The drops fell softly from the sky, gaining momentum as the minutes passed, but Reiyka stayed where she was. She let the water be slowly absorbed by her clothes, just like she struggled to absorb all of Van's revelations.

"_His father had the one-tailed monster be sealed inside him when he was born. The same time it was agreed that they would give it to our village, when all the Great Shinobi nations were fighting for the control of Bijuus. Remember that it was assassins from Suna that killed your mother, the very reason why your father's the way he is right now, because of their betrayal."_

Reiyka lifted her face to the sky, feeling the cool water drizzle down her neck. She knew it in her heart that Gaara had changed, she felt it! But what did she know about him to be so sure? She felt foolish having talked back to Van. The raindrops cooled her burning eyes. She really wanted to know.

* * *

The rain was beating wildly on the rooftops of the Kazekage's office. Gaara stared at the drops that trickled on the glass windows, following their uncertain path the droplets traced. He heard a knock on the door, slightly muffled by the rain.

He opened it. "Reiyka!" She didn't look like herself. "You're dripping wet! Why did you leave the hospital?" Reiyka shared his surprise, why was his reaction one of concern? Didn't he want her to leave in the first place? She looked at him, feeling very uncertain.

"I… uh… h-honestly I don't know…" she said dizzily, stepping into the room. She suddenly became aware of the puddles that she was making. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll clean that up later." Gaara watched her, wanting to help her or something.

Reiyka took off her dripping v-neck sweater shirt and dropped it to the floor. It was the same clothes that she wore when we arrived at Suna. She removed her fingerless gloves and unbuttoned the details on her sleeves, turning them to damp flaps of cloth. Gaara blushed, he didn't know what to do. He stood in his long dark brown turtleneck coat with matching brown pants. He had on a sort of belted vest, and various straps clung to his outfit. He removed a long white cloth attached to his clothes and handed it to Reiyka. "Here." he muttered helpfully.

Reiyka also blushed, taking a part of it tentatively. "What am I supposed to do with it?" she asked. She felt all the more embarrassed when she saw him smile. He moved closer to her and wiped her face dry with it, his hands moving with some sort of caution. Reiyka took a step backward and pulled the cloth politely, doing the drying on her neck and arms by herself. A very awkward silence fell between them. Gaara could feel the small smile on his face linger as he watched her. He was glad that Reiyka was here, but he had not wanted her to be soaking wet.

Reiyka saw that he was blushing, a different expression was on his face. Is that a smile? she thought, putting the cloth away. She focused chakra in her fingers, then started to run them through her hair, drying them. Gaara waited for her to speak. He walked over to his desk and poured two cups of tea. It was a good thing they were still warm. He handed one to her, which she drank heavily. She closed her eyes, sitting down on the couch, feeling warm and soothed.

Hmm, he thought. "You really are interesting," he wondered aloud.

"Why is that?" she replied, eyes still closed. Reiyka heard him chuckle. She opened her eyes and saw Gaara drink his tea.

"Nothing," he said, smiling to himself and shaking his head. Reiyka felt flustered. "I have some of Temari's old clothes for you. But they might be big though… they're in my room. I mean really, you should get out of those wet clothes." Reiyka stood up in accord and left. After about 15 minutes, she returned, carrying her clothes, wearing a faded lavender t-shirt dress. Her hair was tied up.

"I have questions, Gaara. And I'd really like some answers." she said resolutely. She picked up all of her damp clothes from the floor and all of a sudden, steam rose from them. She's using her chakra, Gaara thought to himself. After drying them, Reiyka folded them carefully. "And if you have nothing to object, I'll begin now."

"Ok," said Gaara. He sat behind his desk. He noticed all her bandages were gone, and she looked much better now. Reiyka took a big breath.

"I am from the Village of the Glass; we are not far from here actually. Our village's situated in such a place that it is both rich in sand and water. This is beneficial to us for we use sand to our best advantage, glass making, our village's most renowned technique. Also, our village manufactures and exports glass products, be it windows, china, etc, and just recently, weaponry. Glass kunais are getting famous, the ones that are almost transparent, for you could put anything in them: liquid gas, poison, smoke screen, and possibly even chakra.

No one knows exactly who founded our village, but my ancestors, my forefathers, were the ones who governed Glass. When my father took the throne, he had wanted our village to be illustrious, and so decided to strengthen our military force. He had always wanted to acquire a Bijuu. Pretty soon, he was getting attention from the other nations. It seemed that the Bijuu he was close in getting to was the Shukaku."

Reiyka paused slightly, her eyes on Gaara. His expression was calm and intent, so she continued. "Since we had immense power over sand, Suna, who was my father's fiercest competitor with the Shukaku, was an easy target. From what I know, he threatened Suna to back away or they would launch war on them. But you see, my mom, she never really supported my father's plan. My dad refused to listen to her. And then, we found out that the 4th Kazekage of Suna had obtained the Shukaku and had managed to keep it sealed. My father was furious, but there was nothing he could do. Ever since then, Glass once more became a secluded village."

He just continued to watch her as she finished, taking a deep breath. Reiyka stood up and set her empty cup on Gaara's desk. "I came here, because I wanted to see the world, with my own eyes. I thought that no one would find me here, I was surprised that Van found me. It's just that, I don't really know anything about you. Your father had the Shukaku sealed inside you before, but no you don't…" Her eyes flashed fiercely at him, but her tone was undemanding. "Why?"

"My mother died while giving birth to me, the effect sealing the Shukaku within me. The monster inside me rendered me terrifying to everyone, and I… never really had anyone's affection. Before, I was a ruthless, sadistic, and remorseless killer, cold even to my siblings. I was the perfect weapon. Just around 5 years ago, me, Temari and Kankurou were to go to Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, under the orders of invading it during the Chuunin Exams." Gaara opened his eyes a bit, peering at Reiyka, but her face was turned downward. "But, a person stopped us and forever changed my perspective and attitude in life… We returned to Suna as new persons. I was appointed Kazekage.

Just around 3 years ago, I suddenly became the target of the criminal organization named Akatsuki. Their plan was to seize all the Bijuu in the world, and harness their power for world domination… They had taken my Shukaku, but it's all done now…" Reiyka felt that it was the end of the story. He took a deep breath. "I, I never told you this, because I didn't think I had to… I'm sorry."

Reiyka's face broke into a wry smile. "Nah, it's ok, you shouldn't apologize. I'm sorry if Van attacked you…"

Gaara shrugged. "He only did it because he was worried about you."

She blushed. "He's my bestfriend," she explained. Gaara wanted to open his mouth suddenly to say that it looked like Van liked her as more than a friend, but he got a hold of himself and swallowed hard. "I have another question," she remembered. "Where have you been sleeping all this time? I mean, I have been falling asleep on your bed."

"Well, you see… before, when I still had the monster inside of me, falling asleep would allow it to take control of my body, thus making it unstoppable." explained Gaara gradually. Is that why your eyes are like that? Reiyka wanted to ask, but she didn't want to seem impolite.

"But why don't you sleep now?"

"I don't know," he replied simply. "I don't really want to, I never tried falling asleep on my own." Reiyka felt much, much better now, but she felt unpleasantly cold. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, about your mother." Gaara said quietly.

"It's ok. We're both just victims of this…" she said distractedly, deep in contemplation. She looked at the window; the rain was unrelenting. "Wow, it's really coming down hard!"

As if on cue, a lighting bolt crackled just outside, and thunder crashed menacingly, plunging the room in total darkness. The whole of Suna was thrown into a blackout.

"Oh great," cursed Reiyka, feeling very scared.


	11. Chapter 10: The Night Ensues

**I AM SO SORRY if I haven't updated in ages!! : but don't worry, this monday and tuesday we don't have any class, so with this weekend coming up, I have at least 4 days to work actually 2 since i still have to practice for our presentations and stuff but I'll work on at least long chapters to upload now! And you know what guys, I finished writing the ending already… oh no! haha**

**Shoutouts: XiaBubbleQueen, Natalie101 and Lithiumxx – hello and thanks for the reviews!!**

**Btw, do you guys know about the anime/manga Ouran High School Host Club? haha, my friend hiromi lent it to me the episodes and they we're über nice!! I'm now trying my best to read the manga… :P**

* * *

To Reiyka, the office now looked very frightening. The wind howled fiercely and it deafened her ears. She heard Gaara's muffled footsteps. "Don't move," she heard him say. Reiyka stayed where she was. She saw Gaara's silhouette move to peer at the window.

It's so dark, he thought. If my memory serves me right, it's now evening, remembering the time when he had last checked the clock. He sighed with a hint of nervousness. Gaara waited until his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. "This is, the first time that this has happened…" he said almost to himself.

"Ugh… What are we going to do now?" Reiyka said worriedly. She saw him come toward her and take her hand. She felt him stand beside her.

"I need to check the village's power supply." he said, clutching her hand gently. If it weren't for him standing before her, Reiyka wouldn't have noticed that they were holding hands, it was so gentle.

"I-I'll come with you," volunteered Reiyka. Her stomach was fluttering, and then she suddenly had an idea. "Oh! I thought of something." She took a glass kunai from her pouch. Of course, Gaara couldn't see it.

"Ok," he said instead. "Are you ready?" he said softly.

"Uh-huh." Reiyka felt Gaara move. She saw him faintly in the dark, it looked like he was pulling and putting something on him.

"Close your eyes." He looked at her face to see if she did.

Reiyka did so. She felt Gaara's arm pull her close to him. Surprised, she also heard a slight popping sound and he muttered something. A gust of air flew between them, it smelled like something peculiar. Reiyka felt it brush against her skin. Sand? she thought. She opened her eyes to guess.

Exactly at that moment their feet touched the ground, which puzzled her because it seemed like she didn't feel hers leave the ground. Gaara slowly let go of her. Concentrating her chakra on her kunai, she broke its tip and the top erupted into small flames; their was a small amount of liquid gas inside. The light bouncing off the glass made it act like a torch, illuminating their surroundings.

"Where are we?" she said, holding the light up. Looking around, she saw Gaara putting back the cork on the gourd behind his back. "Wow you can really carry it!" she remarked gaily, momentarily forgetting as to how they were somehow transported there.

"We're underneath the building." he answered. They started to walk forward. The passage was quite small and there was water dripping from overhead. Pretty soon they saw some Suna ninjas before them. At first they seemed to be busy, but when they heard Gaara and Reiyka approach them they stopped to bow.

"Master Kazekage!" Gaara nodded. The ninjas also bowed to Reiyka, who felt embarrassed. Baki, Kankurou or Gaara must have notified them already about her persona.

"What's the cause for the blackout?"

"We've just located the source of the problem, sir. Just a short-circuit."

"We'll be able to fix it in half an hour, weather permitting.

"Good," Gaara said in relief. "It would be best not to let the people worry." They nodded and bowed down, going back to work. They saw Baki appear before them.

"Oh hello there, Gaara, Reiyka. Look at this," he said, motioning to the dankness, dampness and darkness around them. "The rain was surprisingly strong this year."

"Yes," Gaara replied, smiling a bit. "Looks like we celebrated the festival a little too much." Baki laughed at the joke. Reiyka smiled, noticing that this must be a seldom event, and that she was fortunate to be at hand to witness it.

"I'll be seeing you then." He bowed. "Take care, Reiyka."

"Well, everything's okay now," said Reiyka happily, after Baki had left, turning to Gaara, whose positive face was illuminated by the weak light. "Shall we go now?"

"Yes," agreed the Kazekage. She closed her eyes as Gaara opened his gourd, and by the time that she had opened them, they were inside the office again.

* * *

"I can only teleport through short distances." he explained. "Actually I've been trying to improve that technique."

"Oh it's all right," said Reiyka. Gaara realized he was still holding her and he backed off feeling embarrassed. She laughed lightly and went over to the sofa, feeling for the dried clothes and taking them. "Let's go upstairs."

The lighted kunai now glowed weakly against the high ceilings, so Reiyka lighted the candles that Gaara had managed to find. She lay on the couch of the living room. "Whew, I'm tired. Aren't you tired?" Gaara removed the gourd and sat down also.

"A bit." he said. Reiyka folded the white cloth that he had lent her, and carefully placed them beside her clothes.

"I'll just wash all these tomorrow." she yawned, looking at him to see if he would yawn too. But he didn't. "You know what, Gaara?"

He raised his eyes to her. Reiyka smiled. "You're a good Kazekage." she said proudly. The candles flickered and Reiyka saw him looked surprised and he blushed. Actually, he looks tired, she thought, so she stood up and walked over to him.

She pulled him gently. "Come," she said.

"Huh?" he stood up politely as she pushed him, getting a candle, leading him to the bedroom.

"Don't get ANY ideas." she began curtly. Gaara immediately stopped from forming any conclusions. "I just want you to rest." Reiyka made him sit on the bed.

He gulped. Gaara felt his heart beat faster. "B-But…"

"Come on, you've got nothing to be scared of. You're old now, for crying out loud. Lie down." She pushed him again, and he fell down on the soft cushion. Reiyka got a pillow and sat on the floor. "Sleep," she laughing commanded.

Gaara sat up, smiling uncomfortably. "It's not that I don't want to, Reiyka… It's just not that easy." I've lived a life of insomnia… is there a cure for that? he thought, sighing.

"Are you kidding?" she said, standing up to get another candle. "You just close your eyes and poof!" Reiyka sat down again, watching him closely. Gaara noticed that Temari's old dress was a bit loose on her.

"I'm sorry…" he sighed defeatedly. "I don't think I can do that."

"Well then, let's just talk." suggested Reiyka hopefully. "Cause I'm not gonna sleep until you do!" She took her dry sweater vest and draped it over her.

"Uh… ok then…"

"I'll start." she offered. She started talking about her favorite color. After a while, "You?" she said. Gaara shook his head politely and just let her continue. Reiyka went on and on until almost all the candles had burned out and went on even after the rain had stopped.

Gaara watched and listened, fascinated with her feelings. Even her mannerisms were fun to watch, like her fingers combing her long hair, or clapping her hands together whenever she remembered a fond memory. Somehow, his heart lifted whenever she smiled. He ran his hands over the bed, suddenly realizing that she had slept on it before. He remembered the first time she had gone here. When Gaara could not hear her voice anymore, he looked at her and saw that she had fallen asleep on the floor. He smiled widely.

It's been almost a month since you came here, thought Gaara. You've brought so much change into my life… the change I was secretly yearning for… and, I thank you…

The Kazekage quietly left the bed and stretched a bit. His eyes remaining on Reiyka, he walked over to her. Kneeling, he carefully put his arms under her, slowly standing up and then carried her over to the bed, where he put her gently. He removed the sweater over her, and instead covered her with the blanket. After doing so, he smiled and stroked her face.

Reiyka opened her eyes a little. She smiled sleepily, as if half-unaware. "You tricked me…" she yawned. She then closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Gaara smiled, remaining seated by her side, continuing to stroke her face gently, absentmindedly. He wished it would remain like this forever, the world seemed so peaceful and still.

Gaara looked up in wonder. I wonder if I also brought the change that you had wanted… Am I important to you as you are to me? He blew out the remaining candles that were still glowing hazily.

"Goodnight Reiyka."

* * *

When Gaara opened the door to his office, the lights flickered on suddenly, cackling with the surge of electricity. Someone was standing over his desk with his back to him, apparently hunched over something.

"Aaahh… you're here." He turned around.

He spoke with a kind of growl in his throat. The skin that peeked through his tattered and ragged gray sleeveless suit was very pale, yet his cheeks were flushed. His teeth were pointed and so were his fingernails, which seemed to be bitten a lot. His dark eyes were terrifying.

"Who the hell are you?" said Gaara. He immediately thought of Reiyka and how he left her alone upstairs. He wanted to go to her, but then he saw something move behind his desk. A bloodied hand showed beside the desk's legs.

"Gaara…" Eerily, the weak voice sounded familiar to his ears.

"Van?!" He removed the cork from his gourd and the sand spilled out.

"Don't…" Van crawled into view. He lay on the floor on his side for he had large shards of dark glass embedded in his back, and his clothes were ripped. "He's dangerous…" Gaara took a step backward, trembling and not knowing what to do.

The man laughed and rolled up an enormous scroll. "This boy wouldn't tell me where the Glass Princess was. I don't suppose you could tell me, huh?" Gaara made the sand surround him defensively. "But it's ok, I guess I'll just leave – for now. Consider it a warning, from Haide." he said, pointing his thumb on his chest.

Haide held his hand up suddenly, and his face broke into a smirk. Gaara's eyes widened in horror. It was Reiyka's forehead protector! How did he get it??

"By the way, I found this beside her at the hospital," he sneered. He pressed his finger on the plate and the glass turned dark with a hissing sound. "She was very beautiful… What a lady she has turned into…"

Gaara's fear vanished and he raised his arms in anger. The sand flew towards Haide, but he had vanished, his laughter ringing in his ears. Reiyka's forehead protector fell on the floor, cracking.


	12. Chapter 11: Missing Nin Haide

**Hey guys, just finished watching 2 naruto OVAs, the one about the crimson 4-leafed clover and the one with the water fall ninja and the hero water… it was nice, I was able to get some inspiration for editing this story :P can anyone tell me where I can download more of naruto soundtracks? :P**

**SHOUTOUTS: jinxedpixie-thanks for putting me to your favorite story list and for reviewing!, lithiumxx-thanks for the review!, LadyAmazon-thanks for the review!, XiaBubbleQueen-thanks for the review! and Lela Rye-thanks for the review!**

* * *

Van tried to get up, crushing some glass shards on the floor. Gaara rushed to him. He saw some papers on the floor, ripped. His furniture had also been crashed upside down. The floor was littered with glass shards and drops of blood, presumably from Van.

"Augh… I'm alright now, don't worry." Van winced as Gaara took out the ones that were stuck to him. "I don't get it… he somehow paralyzed me… Is Reiyka safe?"

"She's in my room upstairs." Gaara said weakly, trying to understand what was happening. From the look on both of their faces, they were worried. "You need help." He prepared to call for medics.

"Listen to me first." Van said, pulling Gaara by the arm. "Reiyka – she has to return to Glass now, before the month is over." Van could see the change in Gaara's face, but it was too late. He knew deep inside he didn't want her to leave Suna.

Gaara nodded, if not helpfully, obediently. "You do understand, that she's not safe whether she stays or goes back," continued Van, sitting up and breathing haggardly. "But, she'll be safer at Glass, with her own people, who could protect her."

"Why does she need to go back if that madman is after her?" Gaara debated. "How can she be safe?"

Van sighed dismally. "It would be easier to explain if Reiyka is here…" He got his bag and got a piece of cloth, wiping his bloodstained clothes. He had some bruises on his face.

"Ok…" Gaara said hesitantly. He looked at the clock, it was already midnight. He first went out to the terrace. The rooftops were slicked with rainwater, but no one seemed to be disturbed by the attack. Then he went inside and climbed upstairs. Opening the door, he was surprised when he saw Reiyka sit up, as if she had been waiting for him all along. Her eyes had a frightened look.

"Is everything alright? Did something happen?" Gaara looked away, wondering how to break it to her. "I thought I – heard something." He remained at the door, motionless.

"Van's… downstairs, at the office… he's hurt."

Reiyka's face turned white. She immediately rushed out of the room. Gaara followed her.

* * *

"Van!" Reiyka knelt before him, not minding the glass shards that were still strewn around the floor. Van sheepishly tried not to make her worried. Gaara turned his gaze to the floor. "What the hell happened to you?!"

"I'm ok, don't worry… Let me start…" He took a deep breath to reassure himself. "I had already left Suna when I passed by a mysterious-looking person. He even greeted me as we passed each other. He had a tattered hat that covered his head. But then as I walked further away, he called out to me, it seemed. So I turned around and I saw that he was still walking away. It had started to rain as he said something.

'You forgot this.' he had said, and he held out the hawk that I left you, it was dangling, dead. He vanished after that. so I went back inside Suna, you weren't in the hospital anymore, so I went to Gaara's office. I stopped him as he was ransacking the place."

Reiyka got angry with herself for not sensing this. All the pent-up emotions and weather got her distracted. "It's… Haide… isn't it?"

"Yes."

She looked up at Gaara. "Haide was my dad's right hand before. He had gotten angry that my father had let Glass be reduced to a pitiful state, especially after failing to obtain the Shukaku. So he left and became a rebel ninja, seeking to usurp the throne. Why he's after me now, I really can't understand…"

"Reiyka," said Van, sighing. "I know why. Actually, I'm not supposed to be telling this… Your father decided to retire. When you turn 20, you'll rule Glass."

"I'll what?!" Reiyka cried, astonished. Gaara was nearly deafened, but he was taken aback also.

Van closed his eyes wearily. He had stopped bleeding now. "Your father will come back by the end of the month, on your birthday. He will pass down the ownership of the crown to you."

"Wait a second," said Reiyka. "I'll only be turning 18 this year." Gaara was surprised to hear that Reiyka was 2 years younger than he was. "Why give the crown to me now?"

"Neither do I, Reiyka. I am just as surprised as you are. But… the both of us have to return by that time or else."

"Then just tell father about what Haide's planning!"

"Reiyka, it's bad enough that he found out you're here at Suna, he'll have a fit to know that Haide nearly got you! Besides, you're risking everyone in danger by simply even being here!"

Reiyka stopped, obviously hurt.

Gaara cleared his throat. Van looked at him, regretting having scolded Reiyka. "I'll inform Baki to tighten security around here, and to track down any suspicious individual lurking around the village." He excused himself and left before Reikya could say anything to stop him.

She sighed as he closed the door. Reiyka sat down on the floor. "Van… I don't want to leave, I feel free to do anything around here, this village didn't know anything about me and was good to me. But I don't want anything that will bring harm to them." she said silently. "I don't think I can face my dad… or Haide."

"Don't worry! Actually, I've been thinking about training you. It's been a while since you've practiced ninjutsu." offered Van heartily. "You know, you've got the most chakra in our village. But I can't help feeling that we should tell Asagani about this."

Reiyka nodded. She regained her composure. "Fine. Send a letter to father. Tell him about Haide's attack. Just don't tell him that I'm here because I left Glass. The most important thing now is for him to come back early."

Van stood up. "Yeah… I'll have to borrow a carrier pigeon from here. We've got a month to plan for this, don't stress."

At that moment, Baki and the Sand Siblings (Temari, Kankurou and Gaara) came in the office. Baki ordered the medics that came along to tend to Van.

"I'll come, just wait for me." Reiyka said to Van as they put him on a stretcher to take to the hospital.

"Oh my gosh," said Kankurou. "What a mess this place is!" Reiyka stood up now, feeling strangely alert. They started to fix Gaara's office.

"Reiyka, Van and Gaara will stay here." said Baki, sweeping the glass shards. "Me, Temari and Kankurou will personally deliver the letter to Asagani, we already know the way. We found out he's already on the way back to Glass."

"Right," said Temari. "We won't take long." She and Kankurou lifted the couch and placed it correctly on the floor.

Reiyka bowed down. "Thank you for your assistance." She looked at Gaara who was arranging the strewn files. She started to walk to him, but she heard a cracking sound as she stepped on something quite large. Looking down, she noticed it was her forehead protector. She felt her heart tighten as she saw its burnt surface. Taking it, she left without saying a word.


	13. Chapter 12: Let the Training Commence!

**Hey guys… came home early today for they had suspended our classes for it was raining really hard… yay hehe :P Anyway… here is chapter 12 to the story :P (I actually researched the obsidian on this. Thank you wikipedia!)**

**SHOUTOUTS: Ink'd Fairy Wings-thanks so much for putting me in your fave story list and your story alert!, Natalie101-thanks for the review! I liked your fanfic! :), jinxedpixie-thanks for the review, Lela Rye-thanks for the review, and to XiaBubbleQueen-hello! thanks for reviewing!! :)**

* * *

Reiyka stayed with Van at the hospital until the sun had risen, where he felt fine enough already to move about. Together they left to begin training.

Reiyka wondered why Van seemed to know Suna as he expertly led her to a large wide building that had a gray color. A big sign on top of the doors read: 'Suna Military Academy.' "Van, why are we here?"

Van grinned and whistled loudly. The big doors opened. "You're gonna train right? Got to make sure you train properly." He went inside.

"I don't get it. How…"

"Baki, good to see you." Van said, looking forward. True enough, they saw Baki approach them from the buildings inside. Reiyka was surprised. She did wonder before how the two knew each other. "Thanks for letting us in on such short notice."

"Not a problem, really. Gaara also explained the situation." he replied, bowing to Reiyka. He led them inside a big empty room that was full of equipment and practice armaments.

"You see, me and my dad had gone here before to train also. Baki knew my dad from tied-in missions, they knew each other since they were young." Van explained, seeing the restless expression on Reiyka's face. Baki laughed and told them about some of their past missions.

"Well, I'll leave you guys here. I've ordered no one to disturb you or to come to this room. See you." When Baki had closed the door, Reiyka felt a sense of calmness come over her.

I've got to focus, she thought. I have to train real hard if I want to prove myself. Reiyka thought about what Gaara might be doing right now. She clutched her hands and breathed deeply. "Ok Van. Let's get this going!"

* * *

First, Van taught her to meditate and concentrate on clearing the flow of chakra in her body. This alone took about 3 days to complete. Then, he taught her how to accurately aim her kunais using her chakra as soon as she either let go of them or as she used a string (like how Chiyo or Kankurou does with the puppets, but instead Reiyka and Van uses copper thread to also conduct heat).

Reiyka perfected the art of sending chakra through various parts of her body, most especially with her feet, like the one she had done to Van when he had attacked Gaara. She also learned how to get a large amount of sand quickly and instantly turning it to glass with the Sand Shovel Technique.

This went on until pretty soon, they had only 5 days left before Asagani arrives. Van had one last message for Reiyka. They sat outside the Suna gates, watching the fierce night wind blow the sparkling sand against the walls that bordered the village.

"You know how the other villages have scrolls of all sizes to hide big shurikens and other weaponry and even summon creatures?" he said.

Looking at the sand, Reiyka hadn't heard what Van had told her. She was thinking about Gaara, who she had not seen since she had left to train. It seemed that he was busy too, for he hadn't gone looking for her or anything. Do I actually miss him? she thought, bemused but smiling. Van waved his hand in front of her face. "Reiyka?" She blinked, and looked at him.

"Oh, sorry… were you saying something?"

"Hmph. I was saying how other villages had weapons sealed in scrolls. Well, we actually do have scrolls of our own, but we hadn't used them in a while. So I thought of –" Reiyka smiled, impressed at Van's innovative thinking. "-using them for you. This one," he said, taking out a medium sized paper scroll. "Has an array of glass weaponry, kunais and shurikens. But these ones," he said, taking out 3 big scrolls, 2 of which were made of tinted glass from his bag, "Are of my own design."

"Wow…" said Reiyka in awe, holding one.

"The first one," said Van proudly, taking the one that she held. A popping sound was heard as he unraveled the only one made of paper, "has the collection of all my inventions."

He lay it on the ground. 2 large glass spears, one filled with liquid glass and another with a dark liquid (which could be poison), 2 large glass shurikens, a tinted glass shield, a short glass sword and various types of glass kunais. Reiyka noticed them to be made with a different type of glass.

"Why is it so dark?" she asked, pointing to them. Van took a kunai and held it up.

"The glass was formed as an extrusive igneous rock, called Obsidian. Normal sand only has silica quartz, that when melted, fuses into glass. Obsidian, however, is really more sharp and fine. It is in fact more capable of inflicting terrible injuries than that of the transparent ones." He took a normal glass kunai from Reiyka and held it up beside his kunai. Looking closely, the dark kunai had a ragged or serrated look to it. Van cut the obsidian kunai into the transparent kunai and it already had nicks to it.

"Cool." said Reiyka. "So what are those for?" She said, motioning to the other scrolls.

"Ahh." he said. The remaining scrolls were made of glass as well! Reiyka laughed. "These are just filled with sand."

"Huh?" she remarked, disappointed, wanting to see more weapons.

"If you're suddenly in a place with no sand, you can just easily use them so you won't be helpless." Although it seemed like there was nothing special to them, they did seem kind of important in the common sense. And also, no one had thought of them before. In fact, Reiyka's mind had suddenly thought of Gaara and his gourd; they both had the same purpose of carrying sand at all times.

"Thank you, Van." Reiyka said, packing them into her bag. She sighed wearily. "Now what?"

"Actually, you could rest for now." he suggested, standing up straight. "I have to go somewhere for a while, I'll see you real soon." He waved and went inside Suna, leaping away. Reiyka shrugged, she always wondered where Van ran off to at times. She plopped down on the sand. Everything, it seemed, had taken place in the blink of an eye. She then lay down and closed her eyes, feeling the soft sand cushion her.

In a week, I'll be given the throne. I'll get older. I'll face the enemy of my village. And then what?

And what about Gaara?

What about him? she thought. I don't want to leave him… But… Will it work between us? Once I go back, I can never go back, for I have to take care of my own village… and he's the Kazekage as well, he has his own village to take care of. So it's possible that we won't be able to meet anymore…

Why am I thinking about this anyway? Does he care for me? Reiyka opened her eyes. She decided to go back to Suna.

* * *

Opening and peering through the door to Gaara's office, she felt disappointed when she saw that he wasn't there. His gourd wasn't there either. Going to the room upstairs, he wasn't there either. She sighed. Reiyka took a quick shower and changed her clothes, wearing a simple black dress. She started to finish fixing her bag, putting on her fingerless gloves, and bandaged her legs before putting on her leg warmers. She left her bag on the floor and tied her hair into a ponytail.

Time is soooo fast, she thought depressingly, looking around the room. I never thought that these things would happen…

Reiyka was startled to feel tears slowly fall down on her cheeks. She wiped them away slowly. "Why am I feeling this?" she sobbed quietly. "It's like I'm being forced to grow up, to be someone I don't think I can be…!"

She remembered something all of a sudden and grabbed her bag. Reaching inside, she took out a small glass vial that was elegantly-shaped containing what seemed to be very fine gray sand. It was her mother's ashes.

Reiyka felt comfort as the warmth from her hands also made the glass surface warm.


	14. Chapter 13: Reiyka's Shunned Memories

**This chapter tells us more about Reiyka and her mom, Lady Miyuki. :) Hope you'll like it. (note: italicized means it's a flashback!)**

**SHOUTOUTS: first of all, thank you for all the people who have been reading my fanfic, it feels nice to know that you guys like it, hehe. here goes! Elemental Dragon Swordman: thanks for putting me to your favorite story list, XiaBubbleQueen: hi thanks for the review!, extermi2: thanks for putting me to your story alert, Lela Rye: thanks for the review!, guardian of vampire: thanks for putting me on your story alert, and to invisible-gurl: thanks for the review… YOU GUYS ARE HELPFUL!! :)**

* * *

_"Reiyka! Look at you, all dirty, AGAIN!" her mother said, scolding her lightly. Lady Miyuki gently took ahold of her daughter's arm to wipe away the grime. Reiyka stood up from the floor. She was playing with a piece of colored paper, having set it on fire. Her face was smudged with ash. "Come here!" her mother laughed._

_"No!" cried Reiyka gleefully, trying to run away. Her mother easily caught her again, laughing harder._

_She tickled her daughter until finally, breathless, pleaded mercy and succumbed to a washcloth with scented water. Reiyka smiled, quiet, as her mother combed her long tousled hair. She liked it especially when she warmed her hands (chakra) to make them straight and shiny or wavy (like a curling iron). Her mother wiped away the bangs that framed her face._

_"Reiyka, act like a lady." her mother said, smiling, spanking her bottom teasingly. Reiyka squealed, giggling._

_"But I want to be a fighter!" she exclaimed, waving her arms, pretending to be doing hand signals. "Like Van's father!"_

_Her mother sighed. Since she was an only child, Reiyka didn't have any other children her age to play with in the palace. Her only friend was Van, the son of her husband's bodyguard, who lived with them._

_"But you're a princess, and someday, you'll be like your father. He will give you the chance to govern over the people."_

_"Eck!" Reiyka had said, sticking her tongue out. "I don't want to be like him! I want to be like you!!" Lady Miyuki laughed really hard and kissed her forehead. Reiyka hugged her in return, burrowing her hands on her mother's soft pink dress._

_"Why is that, my little one? I don't do anything, why, I only stay here at home!"_

_"That's the thing, ma! Dad's always away, he's so busy!" Lady Miyuki's smile faltered a bit. Seeing this, Reiyka felt bad._

_"That's only because he serves our village, Reiyka." she replied, but she knew inside that it was a lie. Reiyka knew her mother was smart, knowing about Asagani's meetings with various village leaders. Her mother, in turn, knew that Reiyka knew the same_

_Her mother kissed her cheeks. "Always know that your father loves you very much, even though he doesn't show it that much, Reiyka. Even if sometimes, we don't understand him."_

_Reiyka never really did, even after that memorable day. She could never understand why in her father's presence the atmosphere at home was hushed. The servants never dare to speak out to their master about the care of his only daughter. In fact, there was even talk that the king had been disappointed that their only child was a girl, and not a son who could carry on the line. They had also felt sorry that their queen was belittled by her husband, who she loved and respected very much._

_Lady Miyuki knew that the only reason that Asagani acted like that was to protect the Glass Village from the threat of possible extinction. And so working very hard and rising to power, the Glass was getting distinction from the great shinobi nations._

_Even though somewhat comforted by her mother's words, Reiyka could still feel the tension in the air. Almost always whenever her father would get home, she could sometimes hear the both of them argue about something, so much so, that sometimes she and Van would try to eavesdrop like some sort of ninja mission, but then they'd always be discovered and scolded by Nikita, Lady Miyuki and Reiyka's lady-in-waiting._

_It was when her father was scheduled for a big meeting again with village leaders at the village called Konoha that everything had changed. 2 days before Asagani was going to leave, Reiyka discovered her mother crying by herself in her parents' bedroom. Reiyka had started to cry also, but her mother had just stopped and smiled. "Now, now…" her mother said bravely, embracing her tenderly. "It's nothing… Everything will be alright…"_

_It hadn't. The next day, Lady Miyuki was found dead in that room, poisoned. It was believed that the poison was intended for Asagani._

_The funeral was celebrated by the whole village. Everyone mourned the loss of their queen, who was benevolent and cordial to everyone, who was a faithful wife, and a loving mother. It was Asagani who was probably devastated the most, for even though he cancelled the trip, he didn't show his face to the village, and after a month of mourning, returned to his ways of always going away, once again coming home about once in every 2 months._

_Reiyka felt sorrow in her heart when her mother's body was cremated by the prestigious Glass Leaders, of which her father was part of. A glass monument was situated above Lady Miyuki's urn, which faced the horizon. Her sorrow was mixed with anger that she felt in her father's distance. But she always tried to remember her mother's teachings and instead found solace in Van's friendship. Whenever she was not studying, they always left the palace, trying new techniques and weapons that he invents every now and then. Reiyka then grew up learning to be outspoken and wanting to prove herself in the challenges that life outside the palace walls had to offer._

* * *

Reiyka closed her eyes, feeling her tears dry. Sniffing and wiping her eyes, she said a silent prayer and left the room.

* * *

She was just about to go in front of Gaara's office door when she heard Van calling her. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants. Reiyka nearly laughed when she saw his hair look crisp. "Hey, Baki, Temari and Kankurou just returned. They practically flew all the way there, they were so fast…" he said, apparently impressed with them. "They had delivered the message to Sir Asagani."

"And?"

"…Your father's coming to pick you up in around 3 days."

"What?!" Reiyka yelled. Van covered his ears with his hands, feeling the walls reverberate. "H-He'll what?? He knows I'm here..? I…" For the first time, Reiyka felt apprehensive about coming face to face with her father, who she wasn't that close with.

"Relax!" said Van. He laughed, clutching his stomach, seeing the look on Reiyka's face was precious. "Baki explained everything to him. Anyway, the reason he's coming is to protect you in case Haide will come after you when you go back to Glass." She exhaled with relief. "You should have seen your face!"

She punched him on the shoulder. He winced. "Gosh, you're stronger than me now," he observed a bit teasingly.

"That's right!" She prepared to go inside Gaara's office again, but this time Van pulled her slightly.

"Wait, let me treat you to dinner." he said, grinning, taking out a small coin sack. "Consider it my birthday/graduation from my training/good luck-you're-gonna-be-a-princess-gift." Reiyka laughed and let herself be beckoned by Van (and her stomach craving for free food), momentarily forgetting Gaara.


	15. ANNOUNCEMENT: REIYKA IMAGE AVAILABLE! ü

_**Guys, I'm **__**so sorry**__** if I haven't updated in a while. It's just that it's been such a busy week last week, we even had this speech choir, but good news is that, we won GRAND SLAM. we were the champions. we even got best costume, best director and best group. wow. so, to make it up, I'll try my best to extend this 14th chapter. :P**_

* * *

**_BTW, I ALREADY HAVE REIYKA'S PIC. Anyone interested in viewing it, should look at my _profile_, the link is there, or look at my_ profile image_,__ or go to photobucket and search for_ 'reiyka hagensa'**

**_THANKS!! tell me what ya think!_**


	16. Chapter 14: Unspoken Feelings

**Guys, I'm ****so sorry**** if I haven't updated in a while. It's just that it's been such a busy week last week, we even had this speech choir, but good news is that, we won GRAND SLAM. we were the champions. we even got best costume, best director and best group. wow. so, to make it up, I'll try my best to extend this 14th chapter. :P**

**BTW, I ALREADY HAVE REIYKA'S PIC. Anyone interested in viewing it, may do so at my look at my profile to view the link to it :)**

**Shoutouts time! jinxedpixie: thanks for the review, XiaBubbleQueen: thanks for the review!, and to Lela Rye: gosh, thanks for that review!!**

* * *

"Thank you for dinner," said Reiyka, rubbing her stomach contentedly, still savouring the beef teriyaki that she and Van ate. They were just approaching the Kazekage Building. "I feel really, really full!"

Van laughed, trying not to remember how much it had cost him. "Yeah, well, it's really the least I could do." Van knew that deep inside Reiyka had really wanted to see Gaara already. Even though she was hungry, he could also feel her impatience. "Well, goodnight. You need to rest."

Reiyka was surprised when Van suddenly leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek. She stopped. Van waited for her reply, even though he already had an idea of what it was. So he started to walk away. "Oh, Van." she said softly, embracing him. Her voice was grateful but serious. "I care for you… really! But only as… a brother of sorts… as my bestfriend. And I mean, you're a bit older than me!" she chuckled, blushing.

"Yeah, I know…" he shrugged, looking back at her. Then he smiled. "That Gaara of yours should make a move already, or I will…" Van waved and continued walking away. Reiyka laughed, feeling embarrassed, and looked at the night sky dotted with stars. The village was filled with chatter as the full moon illuminated Suna. She sighed, feeling a bit comforted by the stars.

* * *

Reiyka felt nervous as she stood before Gaara's office door. Reiyka wondered about what were they going to say to each other, as it was the first time they would see each other again in days.

Gaara… she thought to herself. I do have feelings for you, I just don't know how to admit it… But inside herself Reiyka felt doubts. Here goes… She knocked on the door.

No answer.

She waited, but she still heard nothing. So she pushed it open slowly. "G-Gaara?"

She saw him look up; he was seated behind his desk. She must have caught him off guard, clearly, he wasn't expecting her. Reiyka's breath wavered in disappointment. "Oh… y-you're here." he said, standing up awkwardly.

"Yeah, I, uh, finished training already…" Reiyka suddenly felt very self-conscious, and wondered how she looked. She also felt her chest tighten, she found it hard to breathe.

"I see," he replied, clearing his throat, clutching a pen. "That-that's good." It seemed obvious to Reiyka that he didn't know what to say. Gaara looked at the clock. It was exactly 9 in the evening. I've missed you, he wanted to say, but for some really annoying reason, he felt like something was lodged in his throat. He cleared his throat again.

Why doesn't he say anything? Reiyka thought miserably, seeing his eyes look down. She felt hers do the same, and she swallowed, sighing. "Well, that's all." said Reiyka, turning abruptly. "Goodnight." Before Gaara could say anything to stop her she had left.

Reiyka ran all the way upstairs, feeling really low. She wished her tears would come now but they wouldn't. Upon reaching the landing, she stopped, breathing hard. Standing before the living quarters, she dared not go inside just yet. Reiyka sat on the floor instead, leaning against the enormous door, and waited for Gaara but he never came.

The moonlight cast an eerie glow on the staircase. Reiyka remained staring into space, seemingly oblivious to the cramps she was starting to get in her legs. She lost track on how long she sat there. Out of the blue, or the dark rather, a figure ascended upon the stairs. However, it was only Baki.

"If I may," he greeted cordially, as if all along he knew she was there. He sat down beside her. Reiyka smiled at him tiredly. "What are you doing here? It's chilly."

"Actually, I don't know as well." she admitted, sighing, looking around, noticing how the world had turned gray and black.

"Gaara," he started, sighing. "Was a very misunderstood boy growing up. From a very young age, he was forced to fend for himself for he had no one who cared for him. Temari and Kankurou, his own siblings, had even shunned him before, blaming him for the death of their mother. They were only sticking with him for the fearsome power he had."

Reiyka was shocked, but continued to listen, staring at the floor.

"His father regarded him a weapon, training him since he could walk, hoping he could harness the Shukaku's power. Because of this, everyone in Suna had come to fear him so much, loathe him so much. This of course, made him only trust more in the monster to protect him, unconsciously submerging himself in its ferocity. There were countless threats to his life, merely adding more fuel to the fire in his heart. I regret, and I'm sure his siblings also, making him feel that way.

We all noticed a change with Gaara after we failed to invade Konoha -"

Reiyka gasped in surprise, but Baki paid no heed to her; he didn't notice her reaction. Konoha, the village my father was supposed to visit before! she thought, but continued to listen to Baki.

"- He only used to fight and kill for the sake of a mission, and for his own pleasure. I'm telling you, he was way different before, a ruthless and remorseless killer. But when we returned to Suna from Konoha, it was like he went through a transformation. He learned to think, value and protect others. That's why he became Kazekage, regardless of his past. Unknowingly, the people started to care about their leader, and they forgave him as well."

Reiyka now understood. She felt her eyes become warm and blurry.

"Just around three years ago, he was kidnapped and killed, yes killed, by the criminal organization Akatsuki, who obtained the Shukaku from him. The Shukaku… it was a monster that was sealed away inside him when he was born. The ones who did it were his father, and other village elders. You know the gourd he has? It was filled with sand that held some of the Shukaku's power, the sand defended him involuntarily. When he was resurrected from the dead by Chiyo, the very elder who did the sealing technique, the monster and the sand's power vanished for he no longer had the monster. Also, Chiyo sacrificed her life in return for his."

Baki heard a muffled sob and stopped to pat Reiyka on the back. The moon was shining brightly now, and her tears sparkled strikingly. Baki smiled proudly and looked up. "Gaara was probably amazed when he realized that he had become important enough for people to save him. He was literally given a second chance in life."

Reiyka smiled and wiped her tears. "I just don't know if I could rule my village already… I mean, I don't think I'm capable enough. I don't think I can go back, I don't even want to yet." She sighed. "But if I stay here, people in my village might get hurt, and think that their leader has deserted them. And I'm putting the ones that I care for the most in danger. That's why I must go."

Baki stood up. Exactly, he thought. "Wanting to protect others gives us unbeatable power over our fears, and strength and courage for our loved ones. I think that was one of those things that Gaara has also realized."

"Then I will go." Reiyka said. "Because… I want to protect my people, and protect Gaara, because… I love him…" She said softly at first, but then said it like it was a statement that came from her soul, the words strengthened by her racing heartbeat, approving of her decision.

He bowed to her as if he agreed. "Then, everything will be okay." Then Baki smiled before leaving.


	17. Chapter 15: Gaara Feels Complete

**Ok. Just to let you guys know, my Naruto crushes now are Gaara first and foremost :) Sai don't know that much about him yet, and Sasori he looks like Gaara. :P hehe. Right now I'm reading Naruto mangas online while typing this. I think naruto is the best anime ever.**

**I have been recently inspired by the theme in the Princess Diaries movie, the 1st one, where isn't it, Mia had to choose whether to rule Genovia or to stay behind for her friends. Awww. The guy there was cute. Anyhoo, it was a nice ending. Will it be the same for my story? Hehe.**

**Shout-outs time!! Yay. :P**

**ShadowWolf24: thanks for putting me to your fave story alert! Lela Rye: thanks for liking how Reiyka looks like :) waterdemon9: thanks for adding me to your fave author, author alert and fave story lists. And thanks for all the reviews!! and of course, to XiaBubbleQueen: thanks for the review!!**

**And now, here's a long chapter for you guys,. Hope you like it!!**

* * *

Seeing the morning arrive, Gaara stood up wearily from his desk chair. He yawned when he stretched. The day after tomorrow… She'll leave already, he thought. I wonder where she is…

He ascended the stairs to his room, wanting to take a bath. He greeted the caretaker who was sweeping the 4th floor. As he reached the floor where his room was situated, he saw Reiyka at the top of the stairs.

"Good morning," she greeted. The morning sun surrounded her, making her look almost fairylike. She certainly seemed restless, but happier. But of course, what Gaara didn't know was that she was up all night, unable to close her eyes.

"G-Good morning," he replied, taken aback by how she looked. Gaara fiddled his fingers, unable to say anything else. Reiyka stopped herself from laughing and walked down to him. She smiled.

"Uh, what do you have to do today, Gaara?" she asked, noticing him to be wearing his Kazekage robes. Then she continued to climb down the stairs, not waiting for him. Gaara followed her, contemplating what she said.

"Well, I'm not really busy… But I do have a conference later at 4pm. I'll be back at around 6 in the evening."

"Oh, ok then."

"Huh?" Gaara wondered why she asked. They had just reached the ground floor, he realized as he caught his breath that they had walked rather briskly.

"Let's eat breakfast together." Reiyka said, looking at him, her eyes glinting differently.

Gaara slowly smiled. "Of course."

A quiet hush was in the streets, and the air was crisp. Lately, the people have been greatly surprised for they had never really seen the Kazekage walk around town, for he had preferred to be out of anyone's sight. But of course, they were glad for it, especially because he always accompanied a lady that they had never seen before, and from the (pretty) looks of her, she was charming. News had been reported to them that she was royalty from a faraway village.

The two of them drank hot tea and pancakes. Gaara ate his food without being told to do so anymore, and the both of them were glad for that. Afterwards, they walked some more, without knowing where they were going. They entered through narrow passageways that lead to houses with families getting ready to eat breakfast. Politely declining their invitations to come inside and join them, Reiyka laughed as children grinned at them and waved shyly.

"It's been a long time since I heard you laugh." Gaara remarked, no longer blushing, feeling confident in himself now.

"Yeah, I know…"

"How was the training?"

"It was good, actually. I definitely learned a lot."

They strolled through a dirt path that was bordered with desert plants that rose up to their waists, emitting a floral scent. A cool breeze blew between them. The dust on the ground gently swirled underneath their feet.

"You be careful out there, ok?" Gaara had said these words kindheartedly. He really didn't want her to leave. But it seemed to Gaara that nothing could be done…

Reiyka nodded and looked straight ahead, avoiding looking in his bright blue eyes. "I can't believe how fast time flies!" she cried out miserably, then sighed.

"Me either," he sighed wistfully. They were reaching the town square, a big open area with a large statue in the middle. The square was surrounded with several stalls and stores that was open to visitors, as well as the residents of Suna.

"Hey…" said Reiyka, seeing the statues as they drew closer. It was a group of 5 men, and on the ground was a bronze plate that said: 'THE GREAT KAZEKAGES OF SUNA' and listed also were their names and up to when their terms were. "You're there!" she said loudly. True, a tall replica of Gaara stood in the middle. One of the statues had his left hand on his right shoulder.

"Yes," said Gaara. Now he was embarrassed. He remembered something about a statue being erected in honor of the Kazekages, but it was really the first time he saw it. "That's my father." he said, referring to the one holding his shoulder.

"Oh…" she whispered, remembering all the things that Baki told her. She looked hard at the statue, and silently prayed.

"Reiyka?" The both of them had gotten silent, but Gaara decided that they shouldn't dwell on it anymore. She looked at him, then blushed.

"Sorry," she said, and smiled brightly. The both of them stepped away from the monument.

* * *

They started to walk, not realizing that it was almost noon. Going inside a mall, Reiyka saw a photo studio. "Oh, I know! Let's take a picture!!"

"Uh, I-I'm not sure – "

"Come on!" she said, and with force, pushed him inside, greeting the storekeeper energetically, who laughed.

Gaara felt uncomfortable in the small space inside the studio but Reiyka's warm attitude reassured him. But when he saw the camera start to loom close before them, he blushed.

"Come on, Gaara!" said Reiyka, nudging him encouragingly. She was grinning. Of course he didn't want to let her down, but he really didn't like getting pictures taken of him.

"Uhh… I…"

CLICK!

Reiyka laughed, seeing Gaara's frozen expression, being caught by surprise. "Smile," she advised.

Another click. And another. Gaara lost count. After about ten minutes, they stepped out of the studio and went to the owner of the establishment who took their pictures. He even asked for a picture with Gaara, for after all it wasn't everyday that the Kazekage would come to your store, which Reiyka gladly took.

"Hey, I'll just go to the restroom," said Reiyka, gleefully. "You wait for the pictures, I'll be back right away." She ran off to the direction of the girls' comfort room. Gaara nodded and turned to the storekeeper.

"Master Kazekage, it is an honor to have… taken your picture." he said to him nervously.

"Thank you," Gaara replied. "Yes, it's been a while since I roamed the village."

"Indeed," the man said, smiling. "Would you like two copies of each so the both of you will have a copy of each picture?"

"Sure." The pictures slid out of the printer. Only the fastest and finest developing could be used for the Kazekage. He handed them to him after putting them in an envelope. "Here you go, Master. She seems like a swell lady."

The Kazekage laughed, and reached in his robe to pay him. "Tell me about it." But when he handed him the money, the man refused.

"It's not everyday that I get to serve the Kazekage." he said, smiling sheepishly. He bowed down. Thanking him again, Gaara took leave and went off to a bench beside the store, where he sat down.

* * *

As he waited for Reiyka to return, he watched the mall-goers. He instantly regretted wearing the robes, for everyone noticed him and greeted him or waved at him as they passed by. So he decided to look at the pictures. Taking them out carefully from the envelope, he laughed loudly after seeing the first one, much to the surprise of the shoppers and people who passed by him and who watched him from afar. Gaara was surprised himself, but felt good. There was a shot of her sticking her tongue out, another of her flashing a peace sign, another of her crossing her eyes, and one with her just laughing out loud. Now, his expressions at first, were tentative, crossed between not knowing if he should grin or not, but pretty soon, his face became much more comfortable and his smiles got more relaxed.

Look how much I've grown, Gaara thought as he flipped through the photographs. I can't believe this!... He smiled when he held one picture in particular, and for some inexplicable reason felt something weird in his eyes, blurring his vision a bit - something that he thought he had felt a long long time ago. Are these… tears forming in my eyes? Am I… about to cry? The only time I cried was… so long ago - when I was still a child! Gaara closed his eyes, smiling, feeling happiness instead of sadness in his heart.

Yes, I have a heart. I have emotions. And the reason why I feel this way because I feel…

"Complete." he whispered, closing his eyes tighter, so as not to let the tears fall and let them discover that the Kazekage was crying in a public place. "I'm actually happy – with who I am, and with what I've become." He became quiet, clutching the pictures tenderly.

He finally opened his eyes, sniffing softly. Suddenly, it felt like everything in the world that he was seeing was different. He looked at the picture he was holding. It showed Reiyka with her arm around him and both of their faces showed excitement and happiness, thankful to be with each other. He remembered that moment, and it made Gaara smile more.

"Gaara?" He turned around, recognizing it to be Temari's voice. She wore her black kimono with the red obi belt. She was wit Kankurou, who wore a dark shirt and loose brown pants that reached near his shins. Kankurou didn't have his face paint on, and in this way he looked less sinister and more normal, especially with his messy hair showing.

"Hello, what brings you guys here?" Gaara asked, hiding the pictures under his robes. But he didn't feel uncomfortable to be discovered in the mall, in fact he looked forward to showing them that he was feeling happy at present.

"I should ask you the same thing, little brother." replied Kankurou, sitting down beside him. "Temari made me go shopping with her." He sounded tired and miserable, it was hard to conceal it in his voice. Gaara chuckled, his eyes smiling.

"Don't believe him, Gaara, he volunteered." smirked Temari sarcastically. She pushed Kankurou so that she could also sit down. She put the paper bags on the floor. (It was a marvelous sight to see the Sand Siblings hang out together in the mall. At first they were regarded by the ninjas to be the fiercest shinobi. Actually, they still are. nice.) "I wanted to buy a gift for Reiyka."

"Oh yeah," said Kankurou, sitting up. "She's leaving tomorrow, right? I can't believe it…" he said, looking serious all of a sudden.

Gaara sighed, looking down, his smile still strong. Temari nudged Kankurou discreetly, her eyes like daggers.

"You should tell Reiyka how you feel, Gaara." she said, leaning over to him.

"Tell me what?"

They spun around to see Reiyka panting, she ran all the way back. She hoped that Gaara didn't get irritated for waiting – she hadn't expected the comfort room to be full of girls waiting in line to use it. And, she also got lost. "Sorry! I got lost." she laughed apologetically. Gaara stood up, blushing, and offered her his seat. Temari and Kankurou were surprised at first, for Reiyka had heard them, but then they smiled gleefully at Gaara, looking at him with a 'are-the-two-of-you-on-a-DATE' look on their expectant faces.

"Oh, thank you Gaara. Tell me what, again?" The siblings gulped. This is the moment! thought Temari. Gaara looked at her for help.

"Hey. Are you two on a date?" said Kankurou teasingly, but seriously. Temari slapped her forehead, while Gaara sweated nervously. Great, Temari thought.

Reiyka raised her eyebrow at Kankurou, stunned and confused, then her eyes widened. They all waited for her answer!...

"… Kankurou…! You look DIFFERENT!" Reiyka laughed loudly, causing some of the shoppers to look at them. Temari joined along with her laughter. Kankurou frowned for not getting the answer they had wanted, but then laughed as well. Gaara breathed a sigh of relief. "Seriously, you look better! Now girls will come flocking to you now that you look like that!"

"Are you kidding me? Girls have been flocking to me even before!"

Temari coughed and they all laughed some more.

"Hey, I know!" Reiyka said suddenly. "Let's all take a picture together!"

"Uh-oh," said Gaara to himself. Reiyka pulled all of them to the photo studio.


	18. Chapter 16: The Final Moments

**Just read the manga where Gaara was finally ressurected by Chiyo and Naruto… awww I want to cry so bad!! Gaara… I love you! hahaha… it was so tear-jerking!! Gaara was so surprised that he was awake/alive and that "everyone" came to save him (and there were girl ninjas who had a crush on him, darn them!)… does that mean that this chapter is also sad? maybe… maybe not! :P (now excuse me while I cry)**

**Sniffs. Ok, let's get back to business! Sorry for making you guys wait (the updating the fanfic thing and not for crying). But first, here are the SHOUTOUTS. :)**

**to the loyal XiaBubbleQueen: thanks for the review, and yeah, I wanted to make Temari and Kankurou funny, like y'know, how siblings sometimes are. riasagirl16: thanks for putting me to your fave story list, to loyal Lela Rye: thanks for the review!!, to ShadowWolf24: thanks for the review, Natalie101: thanks for the review and PM, I will consider it! to waterdemon9: thanks liking my story (PM) and to sweetxsmiley: thanks for the review :)**

**Now! Here's a long chapter for you guys. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Going somewhere, sir?" said Nikita, dedicated servant to the Hagensa clan. She put the bedsheets on the massive four-post bed in Asagani's room.

Asagani kept his face down, deep in thought, as the other servants fixed his uniform on. He wore a loose white long-sleeved shirt and over it he wore a thick dark red sleeveless shirt with orange details, somewhat like flames. His white pants were crisp and another servant fixed his shoes on. His gray eyes told Nikita that he never like being waited on by servants, but this was an exception.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Nikita." he said quietly, still deep in thought. "I'm going to pick up Reiyka in Suna."

"Really?" said a surprised Nikita, clutching her hands in wonder. "That's good then. We all miss her very much, sir."

"So do I." he sighed. One by one, the servants took their leave and left.

Nikita gazed at her master. It seemed as though their leader has changed ever since they had received news that Reiyka was at the village called Suna. She was sure that he had realized that it was his fault for not paying attention to his daughter. "Don't worry sir. We have people living here whose ancestors are from Suna. Why, isn't it, we were their allies before?" Asagani cleared his throat, and Nikita fell silent. She could see the pained look in his eyes.

The male servant who remained held a large sword and fixed it over him. Its hilt was made of polished onyx and the sword itself was made of the sharpest obsidian glass. At that moment, another servant entered.

"Sir," he said. "The carriage is at the gates already."

"Thank you." Asagani replied. The two servants bowed and left. "Alright then, I'll be going." he said to Nikita. He strode the room, and before opening the door, glanced at a large portrait by the window. He turned his face away, and left.

"Be careful, sir…" Nikita said, hoping that he heard her. Oh, Lady Miyuki, watch over us all. Especially Sir Asagani and Lady Reiyka. she prayed. The portrait was a stained-glass one, depicted a scenic Glass Village, with Asagani standing behind his wife, Lady Miyuki, who carried a baby Reiyka on her arms, who sat on a plush red chair.

* * *

Temari and Reiyka walked in front of Kankurou and Gaara as they left the photo studio.

"Nice," said Kankurou, nudging Gaara in the chest quite painfully. "So what did you and Reiyka do today, eh little brother?"

"Ouch… Nothing! We just… ate breakfast and walked around." he replied, then he smiled. "We also took pictures, just before you two arrived." He sighed, realizing that he had spent quite a bit of money on pictures.

Kankurou didn't notice the intrusion that they had done; he was looking intently at the girls before them. "What do you think they're talking about over there?" he asked, mystified, motioning his gaze at his sister and Reiyka.

"Are you really going to leave tomorrow already, Reiyka?" asked Temari. "I heard about the thing with Haide from Baki… we could help you!"

Reiyka sighed but smiled bravely. "It's ok, really, I've come to accept it." she said cheerfully. "And I really have to go back, anyway, my father's coming, and I don't think there's anyway he'd let me stay."

"But… Gaara – he wants you to stay."

Reiyka stopped, wondering what she should say. Reiyka literally stopped walking, surprising Temari. Maybe I shouldn't have said it, she thought worriedly. But it's as if they don't like each other!

Does he really? thought Reiyka desperately. Even though she really felt bad now, she still smiled and took Temari's hand. "Thank you, Temari… I… feel exactly the same." She hugged her. Temari was surprised and felt close to tears, speechless.

Kankurou and Gaara reached them, wondering why they stopped. "What's wrong?" asked Kankurou.

"Nothing!" cried Temari loudly, a bit too obvious that there was SOMETHING. Reiyka coughed uncomfortably. "We're OK!" Temari laughed nervously, feeling really bad.

"Are you… sure?" said Gaara. He looked at Reiyka, hoping to know the reason.

"Yes, yes." said Reiyka, waving her hands. "I-I think she's just hungry, let's eat lunch!"

"Yes! Let's eat!!" cried Temari, pulling Reiyka away before she could break down.

The brothers looked at each other and Kankurou shrugged. "Yeah, I'm starving."

* * *

Reiyka had suggested that they go back to Gaara's place so that she could just make them lunch. Instead, they all helped in preparing and cooking it, and they all enjoyed it especially when they all sat down to eat.

"That was delicious!" burped Kankurou. Temari agreed, they had never really cooked before.

"Thanks," beamed Reiyka and began to take away the dishes.

"Don't." said Temari, stopping her. "Leave it to me and Kankurou." Kankurou immediately opened his mouth to protest, but Temari silenced him with a scary look. He stood up, taken aback, and started to get the plates.

"Ok then…? Thanks." Reiyka looked at Gaara. He sat down on the sofa, looking tired. She walked over to him, and Temari and Kankurou listened intently, going about cleaning the table as slowly as they can. "Hey," she said brightly, sitting down beside him.

He looked at her, smiling. "Hello. I forgot to let you see the pictures. I mean, the ones we took." He took them out and handed it to her.

"Oh yeah! Haha, I forgot about them!" said Reiyka. She started laughing as she alternated through them. Gaara smiled, just watching her.

To Kankurou's great relief, he and Temari had just finished washing the dishes. "Come on, let's leave." whispered his sister. "Let's wait in the office." Kankurou nodded and they managed to slip out without them noticing.

"You have your own copies, so you can take them with you home." said Gaara, separating some of the pictures.

"Oh, thank you, how nice." Reiyka said, reaching for them. Their hands touched.

Gaara swallowed tensely, but he didn't withdraw his hand from her grasp. He let her hold the pictures, but instead he held Reiyka's hand tighter. Reiyka was surprised and she felt her cheeks turn red. The both of them didn't know what to say.

Reiyka coughed suddenly, and she covered her mouth with the hand that Gaara was holding. "Excuse me," she said, still blushing. Gaara patted her back shyly. "Sorry…" she managed to say.

"It's ok," he assured her. As if remembering something, he looked at the clock. "Oh…" he muttered, feeling terrible. The conference!

Reiyka looked at it, seeing his expression. The clock ticked 3:50pm. "It's ok… I'll wait for you." She then looked down, feeling sad.

"I'm sorry…" Gaara said, unable to look at her disappointed face. "Don't worry, I'll be back. You should get some rest, really." She nodded.

"Take care, ok Gaara?" Reiyka said, trying to sound alright. She was sure he would come back. But then what will happen when the time will actually come when she can never see him again? How much harder would that be? Reiyka was taken aback when Gaara suddenly put his arms around her.

"I will," he said steadfastly. For a few minutes, they remained silent. Reiyka felt a mixture of gladness and pain. She wanted to clutch him tighter, wanted him to stay, but because she didn't, Gaara pulled away, stood up and left quietly.

She looked at him as he left, and felt emptiness rise to her throat. Even though she wanted to rest, she remained awake, fearing the nausea won't let her sleep. And finally, Reiyka stood up, wanting to go somewhere.

* * *

Gaara's office. He noticed that there seemed a lot more paperwork Gaara had to be done, but Van couldn't care any less. Kankurou and Temari waited patiently, sitting on the couch. At that moment, Gaara entered.

He looked surprised to see them. He had no idea what they were doing in his office, he only went there to get some papers to be discussed. "Uh… what are you guys doing here?" he said, closing the door.

"Shh," said Van, walking over to the door, peering outside. They saw a shadow descend from the stairs and pass by them. It was Reiyka. "See, I told you she'd leave."

"What's going on?" Gaara asked, confused, looking at them. He saw a pile of plastic bags on the floor.

Kankurou stood up. "We planned a farewell party for Reiyka." he said. "When me and Temari were shopping, she thought of having one for her."

"Yeah, and told Van all about it!" clapped Temari. Turns out they had the same age. "He wanted to help as well."

Van nodded excitedly, he had never done this before. "Exactly. So while she's gone, we're gonna decorate your place." Their faces beamed at Gaara eagerly. He was surprised at them, but smiled also.

"Of course," the Kazekage said, forgetting about his conference. They started to leave his room, carrying the supplies. Gaara touched Van's shoulder as he was picking up a bag. "Why are you doing this?"

Van looked at him incredulously. He shrugged. "It's obvious that Reiyka is happy here. I thought that she should spend her last night here not feeling sad."

Gaara nodded. "Thank you," he said earnestly. Van started to walk away.

"Nah, thank you." he said pointedly. "It's nothing. No funny business around with her, got that?" Van chuckled sinisterly, seeing Gaara blush.

* * *

Reiyka sighed as she went back up the room, an hour later. Walking around the village for one last time didn't help her at all, it just made her more sad that she was leaving. She felt like she just wanted to lie down, knowing that Gaara wouldn't be there yet anyway. She put her hand on the doorknob.

"Huh?" The door was locked. Strange, as she didn't lock it earlier. "Hello?" Reiyka heard noises inside. "Shh!" She heard someone say. What's going on? she thought. She heard the door unlock.

Cautiously opening the door, she noticed that the lights inside were out. Reiyka uncertainly went inside, drawing out a kunai.

"SURPRISE!!" someone yelled. Flames rose and the lights flickered on. Reiyka was bewildered by what was happening. Gaara's room was decorated in white cloths and streams of colored crepe paper. On the table were a variety of food, and several gift boxes were on the couch. Van clapped his hands, whistling, feeling good that the flames had such a dramatic effect, and thankful that he hadn't burned anything. Temari was screaming herself hoarse, and Kankurou was laughing at the look on Reiyka's astonished face. Gaara stood by them, his eyes sparkling.

Reiyka saw Gaara nod at her shyly. Her jaw had dropped and he was sure that she had NOT expected this at all. She walked towards the decorations, putting away her kunai. She touched them in disbelief and started to laugh.

"Thank you." she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. She felt happy to be saying those words a lot now, she now felt that she had a lot to be thankful for. She ran towards them, pulling them in a group hug. "Thank you all!!"

* * *

**Just finished watching the Naruto OVA, Konoha Annual Sports Festival. It was funny how Gaara and the others (even the bridgemaker, haku, the ramen guy, the sound 5, even itachi and kisame were there!), but it was even more funny whenever Naruto had to use the bathroom and couldn't. haha, the ending was very… floral :P.**


	19. Chapter 17: Gaara’s Gift Goodbye

**First and foremost, I'm sorry for not updating in a long time… I've been so busy with school work, really feeling the pressure… ****ö**** Hope you guys are not mad at me. I'm able to update now cause we don't have school today… I think next next week we also have a day that we won't go to school, so I'll update on that time also.. :)**

**Here are two long chapters for you guys, hope you'll forgive me and hope you'll like it. :)**

**SHOUTOUTS: sweetxsmiley: thanks for the review, tsukirellahime: thanks for putting me in your fave story list :), XiaBubbleQueen: thanks for the awesome review, Lela Rye: thanks for that, and thanks for the review also, to ShadowWolf24: thanks for the review, and lastly, to Natalie101: hi! thanks for putting me in your story alert and author alert lists. thanks for the review as well, sorry for the wait :)**

* * *

After all of them had eaten, Temari pulled Reiyka aside. "I've been meaning to give you this!" She thrust a medium-sized white box with a light pink ribbon to her.

"Oh!" Reiyka blushed. "Thank you Temari, you shouldn't have!" She hugged her tightly.

"Nah, it's nothing, really!" she replied with a strange look in her eyes. "Open it!"

"That's the signal," whispered Kankurou to Van. They put down their plastic cups. They nodded at Gaara, who nodded also, looking encouraged. Kankurou and Van quietly stole out of the room.

"Good luck," said Van to Gaara. "You lucky bastard." he said, smiling. Gaara blushed and thanked him silently.

"Temari," said Reiyka breathlessly, heedless to Kankurou and Van's exit. "Thank you!" Although it looked like just a simple black long-sleeved dress, it was very sophisticated. The cloth was very soft and silky, the sleeves flowing but not too loose, and the dress had some sort of belt at the waist. Although Reiyka never really liked wearing feminine pieces, she absolutely adored it.

"It's nothing," laughed Temari again, and noticing that only had Gaara had left, started to push Reiyka to the bathroom. "Now wear it!" Excited, Reiyka obeyed. Temari got her old clothes and put them away in her bag. The dress fit Reiyka perfectly (Temari breathed a sigh of relief), and it reached just above her knees.

Suddenly, a piece of cloth was put over Reiyka's eyes. "Temari?" She felt her hands push her outside the bathroom. Now, Reiyka felt confused.

"Shh!" giggled Temari.

Gaara looked at them, and stared at Reiyka. She looks very nice, he thought. The two girls stopped in front of him and then Temari twirled Reiyka around five times. "And now," she said to her. "I entrust you to Gaara. Have fun!"

"W-what? Temari!"

Reiyka heard the door open and close. "Kankurou? Van? Shoot…" She felt like she was dizzy from all the twirling, and feared that she might lose her footing.

Gaara moved closer to her. "Ok, Reiyka." he said softly. He took her by the hand. "Let's go, don't worry about it."

Reiyka felt her cheeks burn red. "Huh? Where? And why am I blindfolded?"

He didn't answer her, just started to lead her somewhere. Reiyka felt queasy after eating a lot of the food that they had served earlier. She lost count of all the steps she took but feeling Gaara's hand on hers reassured her.

"NOW could you tell me where?" she piped up hopefully after ten minutes of walking slowly. To Reiyka, it felt that they had traveled long, but actually, they had walked only a short distance.

"No," he chuckled.

"Couldn't we just teleport or something?"

"It wouldn't be fun now, would it?" He patted her back gently and held her so she wouldn't trip. Now it seemed to Reiyka that they were climbing stairs. She said nothing.

"Now?" said Reiyka, after another ten minutes. Then she heard a door open and a light gust of wind blew on her face. She couldn't feel Gaara's hand anymore. "Gaara?" She took her blindfold off and blinked. She saw Gaara smiling in front of her.

"Well, um, just think of it as an 'advanced happy birthday present'." He said, and stepped aside. Reiyka couldn't believe it.

They were on the rooftop, which had also been decorated with white cloths and glittering baubles that were glowing like fireflies. At the middle was an embroidered blanket with a few pillows. Looking up, the full moon seemed so big on the cloudless night.

Gaara stood with his gourd beside him. Sand gently rose and it carried a small bouquet of wild desert flowers that hovered before Reiyka.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Reiyka now blushed so much that Gaara couldn't help it but laugh a bit. She took the flowers and suddenly put her arms around him. He seemed surprised but did the same. "Thank you," she whispered, afraid to break the attachment that they were in.

Gaara said nothing, feeling very happy indeed. Then they lay down on their backs on the blanket and gazed at the night sky.

"This is the best gift I've ever received." Reiyka said, then looked at Gaara. "I don't want this to end." He turned to her and took her hands and held it to his face, feeling their softness against his skin.

"Me too," he said quietly. "I want you to know, I've never been this happy before."

Reiyka turned her eyes to the sky, not wanting to cry anymore. "Me too…"

"I'll do anything for you." she heard Gaara say softly. Then he pulled her close to him.

It's funny how they don't say the words I love you to each other. They felt it inside their hearts, but the both of them still didn't have the nerve to say it to each other. Nevertheless, they know now that they both feel the same way to each other.

"Hey," whispered Gaara, yawning a bit. "I'll just close my eyes a bit, ok? Wake me up if you need anything."

Reiyka was surprised. "You'd do that? I mean, go to sleep?"

"I know you really want me to." he said, looking at her. Their faces were very close. "I'd do it for you." For me… Reiyka thought. "I'm just scared, Reiyka, of what might happen." Then he told her about the time when he did the forced sleep jutsu, at the Chuunin exams.

Reiyka thanked him for telling her and smiled warmly. "Don't worry. I'm sure that won't happen, now that the Shukaku is not inside you anymore." She placed a hand on his chest to show her point. "You know, my mom had this saying, that if you dream of someone when you fall asleep, then that someone was the last person you thought of before you slept."

"Is that so?" he whispered back, then closed his eyes as Reiyka nodded and caressed his face. The both of them became quiet.

Reiyka knew that he had now fallen asleep, at long last. She smiled and put her ear next to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Thank you, Gaara.

* * *

Reiyka woke up, feeling very cold, even in Gaara's embrace. Looking around, she saw that they were still on the rooftop, no wonder. The moon was now obscured by wispy clouds.

She looked at Gaara if he was ok. His face seemed peaceful, his breath even, and a calm smile was on his lips. "Gaara?" she said, shaking him slightly. After several moments, he opened his eyes sleepily. "Hey," she smiled in relief. "Let's go to the room now, it's freezing."

Also smiling, Gaara got his gourd and teleported them back to the room. They made their way silently to the bedroom.

"It worked, I really fell asleep now!" said Gaara said excitedly, feeling awake. Reiyka smiled. "Nothing bad happened."

"That's good." she said, and they both sat on the bed. She covered the both of them with a blanket. "Did you dream of anything?"

"At first, nothing." he said, closing his eyes to remember. "Maybe because I was so tired." Then he opened his eyes and grinned. "And then I dreamt of you."

"Liar." said Reiyka, giggling. Gaara laughed also and held Reiyka in his arms. "I'm proud of you for conquering your fear." She yawned and Gaara as well. They lay down.

Gaara knew that inside the both of them, they worried about what will happen the next day. But he tried to be cheerful. "Thank you." he said.

"It's nothing," she replied sleepily. "Thanks again, for everything…" She held Gaara's hands tightly and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 18: Don't Say Goodbye Just Yet

**We're nearing towards the ending guys. Do you have any idea of what will happen next? Gasp! Ö Haha.**

**I still haven't written the last part for the ending. I don't want it to end! Who can help me hahaha.**

**Also, I'm thinking, for the second part/sequel to the story, I'll include Naruto and the others. Think I should? Ü**

* * *

The sun shone with an unusual light the next day. Reiyka had in fact woken up very early, and just watched the rays of sunlight cascade down the windows. Gaara looked so handsome and peaceful that she didn't want to wake him up, fearing that the slightest noise would disturb him. Oh Gaara… she thought sadly, feeling her chest hurt.

She sighed weakly, and gently pulled herself away from him. She walked over and stood in front of the large windows, rubbing her eyes. The passersby on the ground looked so small. Do they know about the sadness in my heart? This is the day I'll grow up. This is the day that… will change me. I shall return to Glass and see it in a new light. I have a responsibility. Will I be up to it? Will I be able to govern my village and make it a better one?

So many questions! Reiyka thought to herself.

Reiyka thought about Haide, her coronation, her 18th birthday, her father, but she also thought about Suna, Temari, Kankurou, and yes, Gaara. Is it forbidden to love the leader of the rival village?

No. And besides, that rivalry was a long time ago. It doesn't exist now.

Reiyka shook her head to rid herself of her fears. She looked at Gaara's sleeping figure. What will he say when he wakes up? Heck, what will I say? Should I wake him up? Will he be alright? Will he stop me from leaving? Argh!

There were so many questions that plagued Reiyka's mind , but even so, she did not cry. The princess had become stronger. There's no more turning back and running away for her now.

Glancing at Gaara, she went back to him slowly.

* * *

Actually, Gaara had already woken up when he felt her stand up, but kept his eyes closed. Still feeling somnolent, he had wondered why she didn't wake him up, and now he knew.

"I love you." she heard her whisper in his ear.

This surprised Gaara, and he really wanted to sit up and say those words to her also, but he felt like he shouldn't yet.

It seemed that she was bending over him, because he could feel her hair falling softly on his face. Her voice faltered. "You taught me how to be strong, and how to have courage, Gaara. Thank you. Thank you so much." She then fell silent. He could only hear her faint breathing now. He was about to open his eyes when she kissed him lightly on his forehead. "I love you."

Gaara felt her move away and heard soft noises. Finally the sound of a door opening and closing softly was all that he heard. After a few moments, he opened his eyes, feeling quiet.

Reiyka's bag was gone.

* * *

Gaara sat up, but remained motionless. He felt a flood of sadness wash over him. It seemed it had already been forever since Reiyka had left. He yearned to see the door open and see her again, laughing by the doorway and assuring him that she wasn't going to leave. But he knew better. So after closing his eyes tightly to resist the urge to stare at the door, he stood up groggily and went down to his office, where he had hoped to think. Turns out, someone was waiting for him there.

"Good, you're finally here." Van stood up from the chair. "How was last night? Care to divulge?

Gaara was not expecting him. Somehow, he looked more refined. His hair was swept to the side, and he wore a white long-sleeved shirt with white pants. The sleeveless shirt over it was dark blue and had black details over it and it reached up to his thighs.

"What's up with the outfit?" said Gaara, recovering, and deciding not to answer his question. "I apologize if I made you wait."

"It's ok. I guess I'm too early, I forgot that you must have slept late." Said Van teasingly. "Actually, I just came from Glass." Gaara wondered how he had traveled so fast, clearly, he was underestimating him again. "Asagani will be arriving in around noon, and he's planning to meet you."

Gaara stared at him in disbelief, and checked the clock. It was already 11:15 am. What a thing to start the day with. "What for?" Now Gaara faced many things in his life, but somehow, meeting Reiyka's father made him scared.

Van shrugged and shifted his feet. "Have you seen Reiyka or something?" Van noticed how Gaara's expression changed. When he told him that Asagani was going to meet him, his eyes became nervous. But then he mentioned Reiyka, his eyes became sad. Man, Reiyka, what did you do to this guy?

"No… I don't know where she went, I'm sorry. She left before I could wake up." Gaara cleared his throat and looked away. He must really love her, Van thought to himself.

"It's ok. She'll be fine." Van said brightly. "I guess I'll just find her. I'll take the rest of her stuff and take it to the guard post at the gate." But the Kazekage didn't respond. Van whistled. "My family has served the Hagensa clan for generations as their bodyguards. I have just been given the position of commander for the Glass shinobi. She'll be safe, I promise you that."

So that explains the outfit, thought Gaara. He cleared his throat again. "Yes, I think Reiyka still has some stuff upstairs. It's the room at the very top. And I'll tell Baki to provide the provisions for your trip back home."

"Alright then, thanks." said Van and walked to the door. "It seems you really care about Reiyka. Thank you for taking care of her."

Gaara fell silent and nodded.

"Don't worry about her. She knows what she has to do."

"I know." Gaara surprised Van by smiling bravely, a proud glint in his eyes. "Thank you." He bowed down.

Van bowed down also, and left. But as he closed the door, Gaara felt the loneliness all around him as if it was closing in on him, suffocating him. He walked over to the terrace and breathed deeply. He felt something in his eyes, the same feeling that he felt when he and Reiyka took their pictures together. He felt it pierce his heart. Just then a fierce wind blew, calming him slightly, carrying the smell of the desert far away.

* * *

Reiyka's hair ruffled and blew in the wind. She could see from the village gate a huge white and gold rustic carriage approach, drawn by massive anteater-like creatures. Gliding through the golden sand, it was as if someone had pushed MUTE on the television and mdade it go to slow motion.

She continued to watch it in anticipation. She felt no fear as it finally stopped beside her. And she didn't feel nervous when the driver opened the door. Reiyka looked at the man who calmly stepped out before her.

After looking at him straight in the eyes, Reiyka bowed down. "Father," she said, remaining in that position. From her point of view, she could only see his feet move around uneasily. Then, she felt him put his hands on her shoulders.

Baki had appeared just moments ago, summoned by the shinobi guards on duty. He and the other ninjas watched with awe at the scene before them. Baki smiled silently.

"Reiyka…" Asagani said sternly. Reiyka braced herself. But then he spoke again, and his voice wavered. "I… I was so worried!" He gently pulled her daughter up. Looking closely at her surprised daughter, he noticed a change in her daughter's face. It was as if he had not looked at her in a long time. He realized, that she was no longer the girl who always wanted to run away. He embraced her tearfully, mumbling his apology and Reiyka, still taken aback but definitely relieved and happy, embraced him as well.

Reiyka had turned into a girl who wanted to stay.

* * *

**Note: In this story, Gaara is 20 yrs old, while Reiyka is turning 18. Here in the Philippines, a girl's 18th birthday is also called her 'debut'. I'm not sure why, though. Your 18th is the time when you're considered to be an adult. So technically, it's Reiyka's debut ü**


	21. Chapter 21: A Note From the Author

Hey guys. I'm so sorry for not having posted any new chapters yet. Haha, I've been so busy lately. Did I tell you guys I'm now a college student? Yep, I am. It's been so stressful lately since I've been studying [I'm an art student] and I haven't had the time basically to encode all of the chapters.. Really sorry and I hope you'll wait for it. When I'll upload it, I'm really not sure though, maybe in April, when it's summer vacation for me.

I've just seen some of the new comments/reviews other people have given me and I'm REALLY, REALLY GRATEFUL for it. Never did I expect anyone to really like my story and y'know, follow it. Thanks so much. I hope you'll check back from time to time to see if I've added new stuff, which I will. :D

Take care!!!

- Hope [aka, The Flightless Angel.


	22. Chapter 22: I'M BACK!

Wow, I can't believe it people still read my fanfic.

I am now finishing my 4th year of college and while I misplaced my notes and written chapters of this fanfic I can still remember the plot of how I want it to happen.

Thank you, for all the people who read and are still interested to find out what happens.

I will be posting soon, most probably, next next week.

Really, thank you guys. Heartwarming.

**- TheFlightlessAngel**


	23. Chapter 23: Return

**Forgive me if I'm a bit rusty :) Let me know what you think! I have to catch up on Naruto episodes as well. I heard the latest one featured Gaara and his mother! I'm dying to incorporate that soon.**

* * *

Asagani looked at his daughter as their carriage blew clouds of sand and dust, speeding away from Suna and towards the central road where different pathways to different villages began. She had not said a word since they had got inside the carriage, yet Asagani was thankful that the atmosphere between them carried no resentment. This was not the time for reprimands, or new plans. For now, the ruler of Glass was content to have his daughter back, beside him and safe. At the back of his head, questions grew yet he forced himself to be patient and not blow his chance to start connecting with his daughter. So much time wasted, all those years he was away. But now he had to invest more - after all, Reiyka is next in line to govern over Glass.

The princess's brow was furrowed as she replayed the moments from last night. She felt foolish at saying those things to Gaara; it wasn't that they weren't real, but she felt silly and wished she hadn't said them at the same time if she was leaving for Glass, and possibly for good. There would be no more Gaara for her future, it wouldn't be possible. Reiyka wished she hadn't met him and come to know him. What was she thinking? It would be best to not think about him anymore and just wait until her feelings for him dissipate. Puppy love, first love, the thrill of being away, she deemed childish now. It was as if she made that decision the moment the wheels of their carriage turned.

And besides, he didn't say anything about what he feels about me... she thought slowly to herself, her eyes fixed on the sand clouds emanating from the tires of the carriage. She remained that way for another minute or so, bit her lips and closed her eyes firmly. Then she exhaled.

Asagani started when Reiyka cleared her throat all of a sudden. He turned his head towards her and timidly, yet voice growing firmer by the second she said, "What awaits me in Glass, Father?" She still had her gaze on the window, and her hands were on her lap - relaxed. Her body language was formal yet he noticed her daughter was being assertive and not in a childlike way unlike before.

"In Glass, Reiyka? Well... of course our constituents had no idea you ran away, they still think you went away for training purposes..."

"Yes, but what will be my duties? I guess I just.. well I want to take it more seriously now." She gave a short laugh and stopped. She turned and looked at her father, noticing his face had more wrinkles than she remembered. He was getting old, alright. "I have to grow up, I guess."

"Oh Reiyka, you won't be alone. It won't be so hard as you think. It's not like I expected you... well, frankly, it's not like I expected you to fail." Asagani smiled. "Reiyka, though you didn't see it, I fully believe in your capabilities. You remind me of your mother's determination, when you kept yourself busy defying me." They laughed, and Reiyka looked at the window again.

The sun shone fiercer now, starting to hurt Reiyka's eyes. She closed her eyes, and felt like dozing off.  
"Alright Father. We shall see."


	24. Chapter 24 - Beginning Again

Two years have passed.

Gaara suddenly said those words in his head as he was passing by the glass mirrors in his office. He had stopped and looked at his reflection; a small desk calendar on his desk announcing this revelation.

Two years have passed since she had left.

The Glass village had made news around all the other villages; their economic standpoint was rising, they were getting more involved with the other villages in terms of trade, industry and cooperation. There was also talk of the Glass being a force to be reckoned with. There was no tension with Suna and Glass, however smaller villages that were on the same pages before as Glass are feeling pressured to either align with them or to be against them. The Village of the Glass could sustain themselves with little help from the other villages. The Five Great Shinobi Countries had also started the process of various talks with them, from training of ninjas, mixing of different experts for consultations... However, Gaara hadn't the chance to see her in person yet. Most of the time Glass refused to send out their messengers, instead inviting diplomats and high ranking officials and ninjas to go to their village instead.

Life had gone on for Gaara. He had continued his work and duties as a Kazekage without any mishap or hitch whatsoever ever since Reiyka had returned to Glass. The village people and council still respected him, his comrades and soldiers looked up to him, and his siblings Kankuro and Temari looked after him, not only as their leader but as family. He had thought he made a mistake in not contacting her, but after he had seen the calendar he decided it was alright that he didn't.

The door of the office opened and Temari poked her head in. "Gaara," she said. He didn't turn around. Temari entered and went over to the front of his desk, thinking Gaara would sit down, but he didn't. Temari walked over to where he was standing in front of the glass mirrors and looked at her brother's face in the mirror.

"Gaara? Are you okay? I knocked on the door but you didn't answer. Is something wrong?"

Gaara blinked softly and shook his head serenely. "No, Temari, I was just thinking." He strode over at his desk and sat down on his chair and closed his eyes. He put his elbows on the desk and put his hands together, placing his chin on them as if in deep thought; Temari went to stand before him and put her hands on her hips.

"If this isn't a good time – "

"What is it, Temari?"

"Gaara, I don't know what happened between the two of you-"

"Two of who?"

"You know who I am talking about," said Temari, smiling, then faltering – Gaara's expression remained the same. In fact he looked as if he was about to doze off. "Reiyka. Maybe I am overthinking it, but-"

"I think you are, Temari." he said, in a firm voice. Temari stopped and dared not to go further. But then Gaara smiled and sat back on his desk chair. Finally, thought Temari. They both relaxed. Maybe I am overthinking it, she thought. Ugh. "Nothing happened between us. Nothing was going on."

"Kankuro and I thought something was about too." laughed Temari. She remembered her clearly, but it was Kankuro who would mostly visit the Glass Village if anything needed to be conveyed to Gaara, which Kankuro passed to Temari, which was not related to any matters of the heart. In fact, Kankuro only saw her once from afar, and she didn't even see Kankuro. Temari thought it was disrespectful of her, while Kankuro thought it wasn't her choice to avoid them. Neither of the two Sand Siblings said it to Gaara, but they had hoped that the two of them would have worked out, or at least stayed in touch with each other. But now, that might change.

"Well, that's a good thing then. I have something to tell you." she began matter-of-factly.

"What is it?"

"The Glass Village is staging a ceremony for Reiyka Hagensa. It will be her 20th birthday in a week's time, and her father Asagani Hagensa will be turning over his duties as the ruler to her." answered Temari, waiting for his reaction.

Gaara raised his eyebrows, and brought his hands up to his face again. "I see…". Temari had gone silent. He smiled. "And?"

Temari forced herself to remain cool. She laughed. "Gaara, she's invited you to come."

"Oh."

Gaara looked at the mirror again from his desk. Of course, he remembered. At her 20th she would be ruler. He felt pleased and proud of her. Temari waited anxiously for him to respond, instead he opened his drawer, apparently looking for something.

"Are you excited Gaara? I wonder how she is," said Temari, hoping to get something out of her brother. "I mean, she did seem very nice –"

"Wait a moment, Temari," he said all of a sudden, distracted. He stood up, leaving the drawer open, and walked over to his bedroom. Temari's brow furrowed, sounds of drawers and cabinets opening came from his room.

"What's the matter Gaara? Is something missing?" she called.

Gaara went back to his office, leaving his bedroom door open; Temari could see his cabinets flung open and some of his clothes lying on his bed. "Yes," he muttered, "Do you remember we took pictures with Reikya two years ago, at that photo studio in town?"

"Mmm," thought Temari, placing a finger on her chin. "I do remember…"

"It's gone…" muttered Gaara, a hint of worry on his voice. "I know I kept a copy of that… where could they be…"

"Maybe you misplaced it. Or one of the cleaners did. I'll ask around if they saw anything."

"It's in an envelope, Temari." said Gaara, walking back to his room and closing the doors he left open. Then he walked slowly back to his desk.

"What do you need them for?" his sister asked.

The Kazekage sat down on his desk and closed the drawer. "I wanted to look at them, maybe give them to her when I go to Glass."

"You'll find them," said Temari cheerfully. "That's a nice idea, Gaara."

"Yes…" he replied. "It's just that I have this odd feeling that…"

"What? You're being strange, hahahaha"

"I don't know, Temari." Gaara continued. "I have this odd feeling that someone took them."

Temari reached over the desk and patted Gaara's shoulder. "Don't fret. It's just here. You just think about Reikya now, haha. Anyway, better get ready. Kankuro wants to meet you at the councils' office, he wants to talk to you about clearing your schedule for the Glass visit." Then she left.

But Gaara stayed at his office for another 30 minutes or so, thinking.

* * *

Morning, at a village somewhere.

An innkeeper was woken up by sounds of glass breaking from one of his rooms upstairs. Putting his robe on, he cursed as he pounded on room 04 loudly.

"Haide! Don't break anymore of my glasses! And there'd better be no more vomit there or I swear I'll throw you out!"

The innkeeper heard sounds of a blanket rustling and a chair being pushed. Then, he heard Haide laugh. "Alright innkeeper, no worries. I'll be gone by tomorrow. You'll have your payment."

"Good!" the innkeeper shouted. "Keep your voice down!"

Haide went back to the pitiful wooden desk inside the room and stretched out a piece of scroll, a bit dirty with the blood of the carrier pigeon he had intercepted. The letter had announced Reikya Hagensa's coronation. He licked his lips, baring slightly yellowed teeth.

"Tomorrow," he whispered. "I shall see you again." He laughed, or growled, rather, and ripped up the scroll and strode over to the bed. As he lay down, he looked up at the pictures he had put up on the ceiling, around over 2 years ago. Tattered pictures, full of holes where his glass kunai had been thrown at multiple times, the ones undamaged were photos of the Kazekage and his ninja friends.

Reiyka's photo was nearly unrecognizable.


	25. Chapter 25: New Leaves

The sun shone cheerfully in Glass. Wednesday, the day of Reiyka's coronation was declared a holiday. There was to be no work, school or business to be had (though some restaurants and drinking places remained open). It was still early morning, however the Glass residents bustled about, some people putting on their best clothes for the occasion, some designing paper lanterns for their new leader, the little children staying home and watching the coronation on their television sets, the youth going over to their peers' houses or to restaurants for a viewing party, and the middle aged folks staying at home to watch with their families. Most of the people, if they were able, opted to go towards the city park, where the Hagensa residence can be seen, situated across from The Fountain.

The Hagensa Residence was designed to appear tall despite being only made of 2 floors. High ceilings and large glass windows contributed to its look, yet their house wasn't the Glass chief headquarters, which was at the opposite end of The Fountain at the city park. The glass windows were a milky opaque appearance, allowing natural light to filter through while maintaining minimum visibility from the outside. At this moment, Reiyka had woken up and left her room wearing a long printed silk robe, simple jersey dress and cloth slippers, running into Van on the 2nd floor landing as she wanted to make her way down into the kitchen. Van had started living with them about a year ago, designated as Reiyka's sole bodyguard.

"Morning," he yawned, running his fingers through his already disheveled hair. "Still.. so sleepy..."

"Good for you, I haven't slept one bit!" laughed Reiyka. She stopped and smiled standing before Van; he doing the same. They had left their childhood behind. Van squeezed Reiyka's shoulder and left to go to the bathroom while Reiyka continued down the flight of stairs.

"Reiyka," said a soft voice, coming from the ground floor landing. It was none other than Xavier, a member of one of the illustrious families at Glass, around the same age as Reiyka, if not older. Xavier Imagorou They made their living devising new ways to manufacture glass weaponry, serving as tacticians and strategists of Glass offensive.

Also, he was Reiyka's suitor for about four months now.

"Oh, I wish I had changed my clothes now," Reiyka said sheepishly, stopping. "I'll just go back upstairs-" but Xavier had just laughed and pulled her into an embrace.

"Mm. Ehe. Good morning. If Father sees you-"

"He's already seen me. In fact," Xavier said, pulling her towards the dining room. "He's waiting for us at the table for breakfast."

Reikya smiled embarrassingly at Xavier. They had met about a year ago, when his family came over to visit and to tell about their new discoveries for glass blades. If there was any fault in him it was his being a perfectionist. He liked to plan things and was so organized it could be an obsessive compulsive disorder. Other than that he was very nice, good looking at generous.

"I didn't know you were dropping by," said Reiyka, opening the large ornate glass door towards the dining room. The door was of the same milky look like the exterior walls except the dining room door and the glass walls adjacent to them featured light gold illustrations of the family history etched on them. These glass murals extended towards the ground floor which also housed the sitting room and the library.

"It was a surprise, but I'll be leaving after I eat to meet with father; of course we'll be handling security for your coronation." smiled Xavier cheerfully. "Ahh, Sir Asagani," he greeted - Reiyka's father stood up from his seat and met his daughter.

"It's time, Reiyka." Asagani said softly, beaming. Reiyka smiled and hugged him. "Time is moving so fast!"

"If you're having second thoughts about me being ruler, by all means take your time," suggested Reiyka jokingly.

"Nonsense," said Asagani, bidding them to sit down. Once they did servants entered and started to serve food on Reiyka and Xavier's plates. Xavier thanked the servers and started on his eggs Benedict and chocolate croissants. Asagani was humming a tune as he read the paper while eating a large plate of parsley scrambled eggs and buttered toast. Reiyka ate a piece of French toast on her plate and drank her tea with milk but found herself losing her appetite by the minute.

By this time, Asagani had started to murmur his tune (obviously in a good mood) and Xavier nudged Reiyka, concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, smiling.

"Mmmm, I think I'll just eat later. I.."

"Reiyka..."

"I think I'll just take my bath now. Can you have them take my plate up to my room?" Xavier looked over at Asagani and back at Reiyka.

"Alright."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to leave you like this,"

"It's alright, I understand." he said, taking her hand. Reiyka smiled politely, and added a quick squeeze when she stood up.

"Tell them to send up a tray of chocolate croissants for me too," she whispered, giggling. Xavier nodded knowingly.

"I love you," he said. At this moment Asagani looked up.

Reiyka opened the door hurriedly. "See you later, Dad!"

Asagani looked at Xavier as Xavier called one of the servants to arrange Reiyka's food.

"Is she alright?" asked Asagani, putting down his paper.

"Yes sir," he smiled. He finished his plate and stood up, bowing. "I should be going. Father didn't know I went here."

"Alright, my boy. I'll see you in an hour." Xavier nodded, bowing again, and left.

Asagani looked out the window, watching him. Then he started humming again, managing to swipe one chocolate croissant as a servant was about to deliver the tray upstairs.

* * *

Konoha.

Naruto could hear Tsunade bickering as he walked towards her office. "What's up with this Sakura? I can't believe you even went to my house just to wake me up."

"EHHH. You know you're supposed to show up 2 hours ago!" cried Sakura, punching him on the head.

"I can't help it! I ate so much ramen last night to celebrate the end of the mission I just fell asleep!"

"Yeah and you just left me alone with Sai you know how weird that was?" replied Sakura. "I mean, the silence was awkward."

"Sorry," said a voice behind them, making them jump.

"SAI!"

"You guys were busy talking, I didn't want to interrupt..."

"How long were you there!?"

"Since we came from Naruto's place..."

"Sheeeshhh"

Sai shrugged and opened the door.

"There you are! We were supposed to leave 30 minutes ago!" Tsunade screamed. She was wearing her Hokage coat and hat. Shizune looked exasperated and carried Tonton and was following Tsunade to the door.

"Where are we going?" asked Naruto, unfazed and still sleepy.

"We are going to Glass. They will be showing off their new ruler." replied Tsunade, striding out of the room. Shizune pushed Sai, Sakura and Naruto and locked the door.

"Glass?" said Sai. "But who will be-"

"Shikamaru and Kakashi will be staying behind to look after Konoha. We won't be gone for long anyway, or rather, I won't be staying at Glass for long anyway." said Tsunade, tugging at her robes. "I don't even understand why they had to call most of the Kages and leaders there, such a waste of time..."

"Formality I guess. A show for all the other rulers!" laughed Shizune nervously. "I think it's a good idea anyway, not much has been going on - "

"This is a stupid idea, leaving cities vulnerable to attacks!" cut Tsunade.

"You're just irritated we're going to a warm place," teased Shizune. Tonton oinked; he was the only one that seemed excited to be going somewhere new. Maybe you include Sai too.

Tsunade glared at Shizune as they stepped out of the building. A carriage was waiting for them, all white. Four horses, white in color as well stood at attention.

"Wait can someone tell me where we're going again?" said Naruto loudly. Sakura and Tsunade both punched Naruto on the back of his head, pushing him into the carriage. Surprisingly, the carriage was spacious air inside was cool - as if it was airconditioned, yet there was no visible machinery or mechanism inside.

"Impressive," muttered Tsunade. They all went inside and the carriage started off. She removed her hat and laid it on her lap.

"Glass, huh," said Sakura. "I've heard about them. But I thought they were on the brink of assimilating with the other villages? They came close to being a colony of Suna before,"

"Yes. But they are actually strong, if you think about it." said Tsunade, closing her eyes. "Rumor has it they are about to equal with Suna in terms of village economic standing. Pretty soon they'll be competing with other top villages for power."

"You'd think living in the desert is a bother," thought Shizune. "But with all the solar energy they harness they power up their village without a cost. And you have to admit their chakra techniques are unique. It's a wonder they weren't wiped out before - they'd be a formidable competitor..."

Naruto crossed his arms. "I still have no idea what you guys are talking about."


	26. Chapter 26: Entrance

"I think I've heard about Asagani Hagensa before," said Sai quietly. "They said he didn't manage power efficiently like his wife did." Tsunade and Shizune looked at him. "Traditionally, it was his wife's clan that controlled Glass. Not women or matriarchs, per se, but when she died in childbirth it was a hard time for Glass. Hagensa relied heavily on their army to strengthen their defense, Imagorou I think was their commander in chief..."

"Is it true their medical teams are on the same par as ours?" asked Sakura. Tsunade nodded.

"I've sent some ninjas over there for training, in fact." said Tsunade. "And it's remarkable how much they've influnced medical nins with their inventions." Tsunade glanced over at Naruto, who still couldn't keep up with the conversation. Tsunade cleared her throat and Naruto sat up straight.

"Glass," the Hokage began. "Is in the same region as Suna. So expect a vast desert village. They were as opposing forces before but in recent years there are signs of a truce or a cooperation between them. Now, Naruto, the reason why they are named Glass is because of their village's unique Kekkei Genkai; similar to the Uchiha clan's Sharingan or Neji's Byakugan. Their bloodline technique is their ability to instantaneously convert their chakra into such strong heat that they can mold sand into razor sharp glass. And they've used that ability to mold glass, which at most times is sharper than steel and more dangerous when in shards, you get the picture?"

"So they're a threat?" remarked Sai.

"Oh no, not really. They can't make threats, at least, not this early." laughed Tsunade. "It would be wise to make friends at this point. And it couldn't hurt to be allies with a country with several ninjas bearing that Kekkei Genkai. It's a surprise they're all survived up to this point."

Suddenly the carriage started to wobble slightly. Small scale tremors, as if the carriage decided to shift itself, sending soft rumbles in the wheels and in their seats. Then all of a sudden they heard their horses' footsteps, a soft "clop clop" sound on -

"Wow... Glass roads..." whispered Shizune.

Looking outside, they seemed to be going into an underpass. Slowly the bright mid morning skies disappeared into a translucent glass canopy where a thin layer of sand still obscured them from above. Glass walls were all around them, lending a slightly claustrophobic air about them. The walls prevented the desert sands from entering the underpass while the ceiling still offered them a weak but bright light. Sakura gulped nervously. "I wonder how long this will take."

As if on cue, the horses gained momentum, as if their horseshoes were made exactly for this road. Swiftly the road turned right, then a long twist turning left, then straight forward, for at least 30 minutes, it seemed.

And then the road started to rise and level with the bright desert scene again, only this time...

"WOW!" said Naruto, jumping up from his seat and pressing his nose to the window.


End file.
